One Winter’s Night
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Slytherins schmecken nach Lügen und Verrat – außer sie sind betrunken…
1. Kapitel I

Einzeln fielen so dicke Schneeflocken, dass man glaubte zu erblinden, wenn sie direkt vor einem heruntersegelten. Draco schirmte sich die Augen ab, bevor ihm dieses Schicksal zu Teil wurde. Inzwischen bereute er es sich einen kleinen Spaziergang an diesem Abend gegönnt zu haben. Wer wollte schon ernsthaft eine Pause haben von der sicherlich einzigen Tanzveranstaltung, die sie jemals in Hogwarts haben würden?

Er drehte sich herum und schaute durch die Finsternis hoch zum noch hellerleuchteten Schloss. Ein Lächeln flog für einen Wimpernschlag über sein blasses Gesicht, als er ein paar Schritte rückwärts tat um sich das Bild einzuprägen. Für den Ausblick lohnte sich jeder Spaziergang und außerdem lagen Greg und Vince genauso wie seine Tanzbegleitung Pansy betrunken in der Ecke. Das kam davon, wenn man sich den illegalen Feuerwhisky genehmigte. Nicht, dass Draco nicht ein paar Schlückchen davon heruntergewürgt hatte…

Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich wieder nach vorne und hätte fast aufgeschrien, als er eine dunkle Gestalt am Waldrand entdeckte. Man wusste ja normalerweise nie, was sich so in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes herumtrieb, aber heute waren das höchstwahrscheinlich nur knutschende Paare. Gerade eben war er beinahe in Roger Davies und den Beauxbatons-Champion Fleur Delacour gestolpert…

Auf den zweiten Blick fiel ihm jetzt allerdings auf, dass das eine einzelne Person war, die dort durch die Gegend stolperte. Neugierig geworden machte er ein paar zögerliche Schritte auf den jungen Mann zu, der sich ebenfalls von dem langsam auflösendem Tanzgetümmel getrennt hatte um… die Aussicht zu genießen.

„Adrian?" Draco erkannte seinen Teamkollegen aus der Quidditchmannschaft fast sofort, als er nah genug herankam um mehr als ein paar dunkle Umrisse ausmachen zu können.

Adrian Pucey schreckte hoch und sackte trotzdem auf den Boden, was ziemlich bekloppt aussah. Draco gluckste, als der Jäger sich gegen einen Baumstamm lehnte und den Kopf wieder hängen ließ, nachdem er Draco erkannt hatte. Sein Festumhang war schneebedeckt und das Hemd hing ihm lose aus der Hose, war auch noch ziemlich weit aufgeknöpft, was ihn sicher frieren ließ. Neben ihm kullerte eine leere Flasche durch den Schnee, bis eine Unebenheit ein weiteres Rollen verhinderte.

„Adrian?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hockte sich hin, stupste Pucey vorsichtig gegens Knie. „Bist du blau?"

„Total…" Er drohte auch zur Seite zu kippen, als er den Kopf wieder hob. Die sonst nicht sehr auffälligen braunen Augen glitzerten momentan bernsteinfarben, was Draco mehr faszinierte, als die dicken Tränen, die über die rosigen Wangen kullerten. Als er allerdings bemerkte, dass das nicht herunterrieselnde Schneekristalle waren, stockte er verblüfft.

„Heulst du, Pucey?", gluckste er und lauschte zufrieden dem Schnauben. Ein heulender Kerl, der sich betrank. Das würde er morgen überall rumerzählen und Adrian bis auf die Knochen blamieren. Außer natürlich keiner wollte ihm zuhören, weil alle verkatert sein würden…

„Mjah…" Anscheinend störte Adrian sich gerade wenig daran, dass es Draco Malfoy war, der vor ihm saß. Natürlich würde jeder Slytherin diese Situation schamlos ausnutzen, aber Draco fiel auch einfach nicht mehr ein, als morgen ein paar Gerüchte herumzutratschen. Vor allem war diese Situation alleine noch keine schöne Story. Entweder musste er sich jetzt noch etwas ausdenken, oder Pucey ausquetschen, warum er heulend im Schnee hockte und sich die Kante gab…

„Hier…" Draco kramte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt es Adrian hin. Als der aber keine Anstalten machte es ihm abzunehmen lehnte er sich vor und wischte über die nassen Wangen, schenkte Adrian ein unschuldiges Lächeln, das den schnell hintereinander und sichtlich verwirrt blinzeln ließ. „Was ist los?" So verständnisvoll zu klingen passte absolut nicht zu ihm, aber in seinem Zustand schnallte Adrian das gar nicht und senkte peinlich berührt den Blick.

„Du erzählst doch niemanden hiervon, oder Draco?" Dafür, dass er die ganze Flasche geleert hatte, klang Adrian aber noch ziemlich nüchtern. Draco irrte sich aber nicht, wenn er davon ausging, dass Adrian wirklich betrunken war, da er schon wieder drohte umzukippen. Schnell drehte er sich herum und ließ sich neben den eiskalten Körper fallen, bewahrte Adrian so davor umzufallen.

„Bleibt unter uns", sagte er relativ leise, obwohl er das gar nicht vorgehabt hatte. Schnell räusperte sich und stupste mit dem Ellenbogen gegen Adrians Seite, was er schon oft getan hatte, weil er merkwürdigerweise beim Training immer zwischen Montague und Pucey gelandet war. Aber gerade bemerkte er, ohne die ganze Schutzkleidung, wie anders sich das im Gegensatz zu Crabbes Fettschichten anfühlte. Draco errötete leicht und stellte fest, dass er wohl doch nicht vom dem Feuerwhisky hätte probieren sollen…

„Meine Tanzpartnerin wurde von so einem Franzosen abgeschleppt… Hat sich abschleppen _lassen_, die Schlampe!" Er rammte die Faust in den Schnee und Draco zuckte zusammen, bevor er die Augen verdrehte.

„Deswegen heulst du? Bist du so ein Weichei?", schnaubte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Hintern wurde allmählich kalt und er löste die Verschränkung seiner Arme, um sich den Festumhang unter den Hosenboden zu schieben, erwischte dabei mit der Handkante Adrians Oberschenkel. Sein Kopf ruckte gleichzeitig mit Adrians herum und er schluckte hart, während ihm ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt wurde. Was genau er herunterschluckte wusste er nicht genau, aber er tippte auf einen Teil seines Verstandes, der sich gerade eh hinter einer dicken Nebelwand vor jeglicher Verantwortung drückte.

Sich langsam über die Lippen leckend lehnte Draco sich vor spürte schon den etwas unangenehmen Atem auf seinen Lippen, als Adrian lautstark aufschniefte. Zusammenzuckend wich Draco zurück und knallte den Hinterkopf gegen den Baumstamm. Er atmete tief durch und beobachtete, wie seine Atemwolke in der Schwärze der Nacht verschwand, verdrehte dann die Augen, als Adrian den Kopf an seine Schulter presste und zu schluchzen begann.

„Blamier dich nicht noch mehr, Pucey", presste er hochrot hervor und tätschelte das leicht verschwitzte, rotbraune Haar, stellte fest, dass ihm diese Geste merkwürdig gut gefiel.

„Die Ku-Kutsche hat ge-gequietscht!", jammerte Adrian und ruinierte Dracos sauteuren Umhang mit den flüssigen Substanzen, die ihn als Weichei brandmarkten. Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zuckte immer dann zusammen, wenn Adrian lauthals aufschluchzte. „Die machen da Dinge drin, für die du vi-viel zu jung bist. Ka-Kannst du nicht jemanden schicken, dem ich da-das auch erzählen darf?" Er hickste, als er sich an Dracos Umhang festklammerte und versuchte den Kopf zu heben, wobei er aussah, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Draco hoffte nur, dass es nicht seinen Umhang treffen würde… oder ihn generell.

„Sorry, Adrian", sagte Draco schulterzuckend, „aber du wirst wohl oder übel mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen."

Etwas verdattert starrte Adrian ihn aus großen Augen an, blinzelte ein paar Mal und schnellte dann vor. Draco drehte quietschend den Kopf zur Seite und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange bekam. Kurz danach verlor Adrian den Halt und plumpste mit dem Gesicht direkt auf Dracos Schoß.

„Bei Salazar, Adrian!" Mit glühendheißen Wangen packte Draco den älteren Schüler an den Schultern und zog ihn mühselig wieder in eine aufrechte Position. „Ich meinte nicht so Vorlieb nehmen…" Während Adrian verlegen den Blick senkte wischte Draco sich über die Wange und seufzte schwer auf. Er spürte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Magen und auf der noch leicht feuchten Haut seiner Wange.

„Tut mir Leid, Draco…", nuschelte Adrian und fuhr sich langsam mit der Zunge über die Lippen, sicher nicht, um Draco irgendwie anzubaggern, sondern, weil er es gerade nicht schneller hinbekam, was man vor allem an den vielen nassglänzenden Stellen um die schmalen Lippen herum bemerkte. Draco hätte sich schlagen können, als er seinen Blick bemerkte. Verfluchter Alkohol. Er würde nie wieder auch nur ein Butterbier anrühren…

„Muss es nicht. Ist ja nichts passiert", murmelte Draco und zwang sich den Blick abzuwenden. Wenn das so weiterging, dann endete dieser Abend für ihn weitaus peinlicher als für Pucey. Und nach der Geschichte mit dem Frettchen vor ein paar Monaten konnte er durchaus darauf verzichten so im Gespräch zu bleiben.

„Es passiert auch nie was", grummelte Adrian gefrustet. „Scheiß Frauen. Schwar-Schwardenzeln Wochen um dich herum nur um dann den erstbesten Franzosen ranzulassen. Ich meine, was kann der denn auch besser als ich?"

„Französisch?", gluckste Draco und bekam ein heißes Schnauben gegen die Wange, zog daraufhin die Beine an, um die Stirn gegen die Knie pressen zu können.

„Vielleicht…" Er hörte ein verdächtiges Rascheln neben sich und im nächsten Moment wurde es warm um seine Schultern, als Adrians Festumhang auf ihnen landete. „Du frierst, Draco…"

Die Mundwinkel verziehend hob Draco den Blick und störte sich wenig daran, dass Adrian kaum zwei Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. „Das liegt daran, dass wir im Schnee sitzen", schmunzelte er und schob die Finger ineinander, die er kaum noch spürte. Sie fingen allerdings sofort an zu kribbeln, als Adrian seine Patschepfoten draufklatschte.

„Ich mach's wieder gut", sagte er entschlossen und versuchte Dracos Finger warm zu reiben. „Es ist so goldig von dir mich zu trösten."

„Wie man's nimmt…" Widerstandslos ließ Draco Adrian machen und drehte dabei den Kopf leicht, bis er den See im Blickfeld hatte. Die Sterne glitzerten am Nachthimmel wie die Schneeschicht auf dem gefrorenen See. Alles in allem eine wunderbar romantische Atmosphäre und wäre er nicht der Kerl neben Adrian gewesen, dann hätte er ein neues Gerücht für seine Küche gehabt. Draco seufzte und hoffte, dass niemand anderes sah, wie Adrian seine Hände hielt.

Adrian hielt seine Hände… Draco grinste. Und zwar ohne irgendwelche dämlichen Quidditch-Armschoner und Handschuhe die im Weg waren. Nicht, dass er sich vorher mal darüber gefreut hatte, dass Pucey ständig seine Hände griff, wenn sie ein Training gut absolviert hatten. Der Jäger neigte sehr leicht zu übertriebener Euphorie und Draco hasste diese überschwängliche Freude. Oh, ja… Das tat er wirklich…

Vielleicht hasste er nicht, wie Adrians Finger über seine strichen und auch immer wieder recht lange auf seinen Handrücken liegenblieben. Draco drehte den Kopf wieder und hob eine Augenbraue, als Adrian ihn konzentriert anstarrte. Er konnte sich ein neuerliches Zucken nicht verkneifen, als seine Handgelenke plötzlich fest umschlossen wurden.

„Ja?", fragte er und versuchte amüsiert zu klingen.

Adrian antwortete erst nicht und glotzte Draco weiterhin stur in die Augen, als wäre das seine persönliche Wärmequelle. „Warum tust du das?" Die Augen misstrauisch zu Schlitzen verengt raubte Adrian Draco die Sicht auf die schöne Farbe, aus Bernstein wurde Onyx. Draco konnte einfach nur noch die geweitete Pupille erkennen und das ließ ihn hart schlucken, aber diesmal nur seinen Mut herunter.

„Weil ich dich mag?", versuchte Draco es und lächelte unschuldig. Es funktionierte. Adrian ließ ihn schnaubend los und versuchte sich aufzurichten, knallte mit einem kleinen Schrei mit dem Gesicht in den Schnee. Draco gluckste und half dem strampelnden Slytherin, der seinen Orientierungssinn wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken verloren hatte, dabei sich herumzudrehen.

„Der Mund eines Slytherins schmeckt bestimmt nach Lügen und Verrat", murmelte Adrian konfus vor sich hin, als Draco sich immer noch glucksend über ihn beugte.

„Ich weiß nicht", presste Draco hervor, der sich schwer beherrschen konnte nicht einfach loszulachen. Er packte Adrian am Hemdärmel und versuchte ihn hochzuziehen, scheiterte kläglich, worauf er glucksend mit dem Rücken im Schnee landete. Jetzt war er hier die Schildkröte auf dem Rücken und Adrian konnte sich glucksend über ihn lehnen. Nur… dass er nicht ansatzweise lachte.

Adrians Festumhang schützte Dracos Rücken gerade vorm Schnee und deshalb hatte er den perfekten Ausblick zwischen den halboffenstehenden Hemdseiten auf die sich schnell hebende Brust. Sein Blick fiel auf Adrians Arm, als der eine Hand neben seinem Gesicht abstützte und schwang zu dem anderen, als die schon fast wieder eiskalte Hand sich auf seine Wange legte. Sein vorhin noch so perfekt liegendes Haar war ohnehin schon zerzaust, deswegen beschwerte er sich nicht, als Adrian es ihm aus der Stirn strich.

„Sollen wir mal testen?" Die Worte trafen Dracos Lippen als dichte Atemwolke und brauchten so einen Moment um zu Draco durchzudringen. Adrian nutzte das aus um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu verringern. Er schob sich regelrecht über Dracos Körper um ihre Lippen auf eine Höhe zu bringen, sie aber noch nicht gegeneinander zu pressen. Dracos Kopf war leer und er tat einfach nichts. Er hoffte auch nicht, dass Adrian ihn bitte, bitte, bitte küsste, aber genauso wenig hoffte er darauf, dass er es nicht tat…

Sein Körper schien nur noch ein einziger Eisklotz zu sein, als Adrians Lippen seine streiften – und er taute augenblicklich auf. Wenn Lügen und Verrat so schmeckten, dann wollte er im Moment nichts lieber sein als ein Slytherin. Seine Hand wanderte auf Adrians Wange und von dort aus auf seinen Hals, während er ein Geräusch von sich gab, das viel zu unterwürfig klang, als dass es von ihm stammen konnte. Vielleicht kam es auch von Adrian, er wusste es nicht. Die Grenze zwischen ihnen schien merkwürdig zu verschwimmen…

Adrian erzitterte, als Dracos Hand tiefer rutschte, vorsichtig über das Schlüsselbein tastete und in den Nacken wanderte. Er war mehr als dankbar für diesen Tanzabend, weil die Schulroben wirklich eine ganze Menge versteckte. Und darum war es wirklich schade… Mit einem Keuchen gegen die anderen Lippen schob Draco die andere Hand ebenfalls unter Adrians Hemd und strich über die Seite, die sich vorhin mit den vielen Stoffschichten schon so verboten gut angefühlt hatte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du so gut trösten kannst", murmelte Adrian gegen Dracos immer noch geöffnete Lippen, die nur wieder darauf warteten erneut verschlossen zu werden.

„Nicht… mehr traurig?", brachte Draco kaum verständlich hervor. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und das lag nicht an der schmerzenden Kälte, genauso wenig wie dieser bescheuerte Satz, der jeden dazu bringen würde abzuhauen.

„Doch", hauchte Adrian mit einem Grinsen. „Aber in meinem Schlafsaal kannst du mich besser trösten." Und er klang auf einmal völlig nüchtern, auch wenn das schier unmöglich war, bei so einem Satz. Draco war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass der Kuss die Alkoholwirkung einfach auf ihn übertragen hatte und er nicht mehr wusste, was er tat, als er zögerlich nickte. Adrian rappelte sich auf, fasste ihn an der Hand und zog ihn zielstrebig hinter sich her. Wie in Trance torkelte Draco ihm hinterher und fand, dass eng verknotete Finger sich viel besser wärmen ließ, als nur aufeinander liegende…


	2. Kapitel II

Kein Lichtstrahl drang durch die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge und Draco war mehr als dankbar dafür. Er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen und sein Mund fühlte sich irgendwie eklig pappig an. Um seine nackten Schultern herum war es kalt und Draco drängte sich der Wärmequelle in seinem Rücken entgegen, während er die Wange lieber wieder ins Kissen drückte. Seine Finger waren fest in einen Arm gekrallt, der sich um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Draco realisierte das erst einen Moment später und riss die Augen weit auf.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er den Kopf über die Schulter und schrie erschrocken auf, als er den anderen Mann erkannte. Mann! Ein Mann in seinem Bett! Okay, vielleicht noch nicht ganz Mann, aber trotzdem falsches Geschlecht. Draco zog sich die Bettdecke bis ans Kinn und errötete, als er merkte, dass er nichts anhatte und sein neues Kuscheltier auch nicht, das sich dafür jetzt murrend auf den Rücken rollte, anstatt wach zu werden, damit Draco ihm eine Szene machen konnte.

„Adrian…" Draco streckte die Hand aus und wollte nachhelfen, traute sich aber nicht die nackte Schulter zu berühren. Merlin sei Dank war die Decke unter Adrians Hüfte eingeklemmt, sonst hätte er gesehen, was er schon in der Dusche immer vermied. „Adrian, wach doch auf." Mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers stupste er gegen Adrians Wange, aber der drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und drehte sich um. Er würde einfach abhauen, dann musste er sich auch nicht damit beschäftigen, was vielleicht passiert war. Die Vorhänge zur Seite ziehend steckte Draco den Kopf aus dem Bett und keuchte erschrocken auf, als er nicht Goyle gegenüber sitzen sah, sondern seinen ebenfalls Teamkameraden Montague, der sich stöhnend die Schläfen massierte. Schnell zog Draco sich zurück und verlor das Gleichgewicht, landete mit dem Rücken direkt auf Adrians Brust, was den endlich aus dem Traumland warf.

„Was…" Schwer blinzelnd musterte Adrian ihn, legte den Kopf schief und streckte dann einfach die Arme aus. Draco wimmerte leise, als er gegen den anderen Körper gedrückt wurde. „Guten Morgen…" Einen dicken Kuss auf seine Wange später versuchte Draco sich zur Seite zu rollen – vergeblich. Adrian rollte sich einfach mit ihm und drückte sich wieder von hinten an ihn. Davon schien er letzte Nacht nicht genug bekommen zu haben. Draco war sich sicher, dass es sowas wie eine letzte Nacht gegeben hatte.

„Mo-Montague sitzt gleich da drüben", presste Draco hervor, hinderte Adrian so aber keinesfalls daran seine Schulter zu küssen. Okay, es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, aber… Montague saß ein Bett weiter und würde sicher gleich reinschauen. Immerhin hatte Draco vorhin ziemlich laut geschrien.

„Schweigezauber", murmelte Adrian dicht an seinem Ohr, bevor er es wagte daran zu knabbern. Draco ließ das mit großen Augen geschehen, verfolgte wie die schmalen Lippen zu seinem Nacken wanderten und zitterte leicht, als die feuchten Stellen an der Luft trockneten. „Oh, du frierst ja richtig, Draco…"

„Jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Draco, als er furchtbar dicht gegen den anderen Körper gezogen wurde. Eigentlich war das wirklich nicht so schlecht. Adrian war warm und irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an. Nicht ganz so gut wie ein Kuscheltier, dafür war das wohl zu hart. Draco schluckte schwer. Hart war da wohl was anderes…

„Sehr schön…", raunte Adrian, drehte Draco vorsichtig auf den Bauch und vergrub die Nase in den weißblonden Haaren, bevor er sich küssend den Weg Dracos Wirbelsäule nach unten bahnte. „Das war viel besser als irgendein Kutschen… Wie würdest du sagen? Tête-à-tête."

„Ach, würde ich das sagen?" Draco drehte den Kopf über die Schulter und ließ sich von Adrian angrinsen, bevor der die Arme auf Dracos Hüfte überkreuzte um sich auf seinen Ellenbogen abzustützen.

„Gestern hast du's", sagte er und legte den Kopf schief, musterte Draco einen Moment. „Du kannst dich doch erinnern, oder?" Er runzelte die Stirn, rutschte von Draco herunter und krabbelte neben ihn, damit sie sich in die Augen sehen konnte. Hätte Draco das gewollt. Wollte er aber nicht. Deswegen entschied er sich dafür Adrians Kissen anzustarren.

„Ein bisschen fehlt", sagte Draco, der sich noch an jede Menge Schnee auf den Ländereien und leider unter seinem Hinterteil erinnern konnte. „Der wichtige Teil."

„Oh…", machte Adrian und kratzte sich am Kopf, brachte das rotbraune Haar dadurch noch mehr durcheinander. „Das ist doof. Dabei warst du nüchterner als ich…"

Draco räusperte sich, den Blick über Adrians Brust wandern lassend. Grandios. Hatte er jetzt sein Erstes Mal gehabt und konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern? Gut, er hätte es bei weitem schlechter treffen können. Adrian sah ja ganz nett aus und er war auch nicht fett. Jedenfalls konnte Draco nichts in der Art entdecken, aber die perfekte Aussicht auf Adrians Bauch hatte er auch nicht.

„Das tut mir… Leid?" Adrian stupste Draco gegen die Nase. „Ich hab auch Augen."

„Ich darf ja wohl schauen, was mich abgeschleppt hat", gab Draco mürrisch zurück.

Adrian grinste. „Du wolltest schon", sagte er schulterzuckend, „und es hat dir Spaß gemacht."

„Ach, hat es das?" Draco machte eine verscheuchende Handbewegung, damit Adrian aufhörte seine Nase anzustupsen. „Dann würde ich mich erinnern wollen."

„Zwischen wollen und können ist ein Unterschied", murrte Adrian, bevor er etwas Abstand nahm, was Draco aber nicht interessierte. Er musste hier nur warten bis die Luft rein war, dann konnte er abhauen und frühstücken gehen. Mehr wollte er nicht. Sein Magen knurrte sicher gleich.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", schnaubte Draco und verzog leicht die Mundwinkel, als Adrian die Augenbrauen hob. Was sollte man da denn drunter verstehen? Draco verstand erstmal gar nichts. Er verstand nicht mal, warum er hier lag! Ausgerechnet mit Adrian Pucey. Da war es ja wahrscheinlicher, dass er plötzlich neben Goyle aufwachte.

„Ey, zu dem hier gehören immer noch zwei, okay?" Adrian schien irgendwie leicht angefressen zu sein. Ein unschöner Kontrast zu dem schmusebedürftigen Kerl von eben. Draco fühlte sich auch gleich unwohler in seiner Haut und zog die Decke wieder höher, öffnete empört den Mund, als Adrian sie ihm wegzog.

„Ey, ich bin viel zu jung für sowas, okay?", ahmte Draco Adrians Tonfall nach. „Das ist nur deine Schuld, dass ich hier rumliege!"

„Ach?" Adrians Züge verhärteten sich und er verzog verärgert das Gesicht. „Es ist also meine Schuld, dass du zu mir gekommen bist?"

„Ich bin nicht…" Draco schnaubte leise, als er sich daran erinnerte, _dass_ er zu Adrian gekommen war, aber nicht wegen so etwas! Aber das triumphierende Grinsen von Adrian ertrug er jetzt auch nicht. „Ich vertrag doch nicht mal halb so viel Alkohol wie du. Es wäre deine verdammte Pflicht gewesen mich ins Bett zu bringen – in _meines_. Stattdessen nutzt du das aus um mich flachzulegen!"

„Willst du behaupten ich hätte dich vergewaltigt?!", schnauzte Adrian ihn an, ließ Draco gar nicht mehr zu Wort kommen und warf ihn kurzerhand aus dem Bett. Mit einem lauten Rumps landete Draco schmerzhaft auf dem harten Dielenboden, stöhnte qualvoll auf und hob den Blick, um unter Montagues verblüfften Augen zu erröten. Einen Augenblick später wurden ihm seine Klamotten auf den Rücken geworfen.

„Jetzt…" Er wusste gar nicht so genau, was er Adrian sagen wollte, aber er kam auch nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden, weil Adrian sofort seine Vorhänge zuzog und Draco so jegliche Sicht versperrte.

„Draco?", sprach Montague ihn verwirrt an. Er rieb sich ungläubig über die Augen, als Draco so entblößt vor seinen Füßen herumlag. Allerdings kam er nicht dazu ihn mit der Fußspitze anzustupsen, weil Draco sich hastig aufrichtete und anzog. Mit glühendheißen Wangen schaute er sich in dem Schlafsaal um und war froh, dass die anderen beiden Slytherins wohl noch friedlich schlummerten oder sich ständig herumwälzten – war auch egal! Hauptsache niemand bemerkte ihn hier.

„Draco?", wiederholte Montague, der eben kurz in Vergessenheit geraten war.

Draco fuhr herum und funkelte seinen Mannschaftskameraden zornig an. „Graham?", knurrte er und schlüpfte in seinen Umhang. „Ist irgendwas?"

„Mjah… Was machste hier?", fragte Montague, dümmlich glotzend den Kopf schief legend.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Da schien jemand noch zu verkatert für seinen tödlichen Blick zu sein, sonst hätte der Depp sicher nicht gefragt. Vor allem schien Montague ihn momentan auch noch für bescheuert zu halten.

„Also… Ich meine, was machst du in Adrians Bett?", fragte er und deutete auf ebendieses, als wäre Draco nicht eben ganz blamabel herausgekullert. „Nackt?", fügte Montague hinzu und musterte Draco kurz, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, wie peinlich das war und mit hochroten Wangen zur Seite starrte.

„Adrian?", presste Draco zwischen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen hervor. „Vielleicht kannst du Graham genauer erläutern, was ich nackt in deinem Bett treibe." Er verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Aber denk bloß nichts Falsches, Graham: Ich wollte das. Adrian leider nicht. Also hab ich mir einfach genommen was ich wollte. Das nennt man Vergewaltigung, ja?"

Montague starrte ihn perplex an und zuckte zusammen, als ein Schnauben von Adrian zu hören war. „Moment… Du hast Adrian… vergewaltigt? Du?" Er wollte seiner Skepsis wohl mit diesem Fischmaul Ausdruck verleihen, allerdings klappt er es abrupt zu, als Adrian seine Vorhänge beiseite riss um Draco anzuschnauzen:

„Du hast mich voll benutzt, Malfoy! Ich hab Trost gebraucht und du hast das ausgenutzt, damit dir… warm wird! Das ist sowas Ähnliches wie Vergewaltigung!"

„Ja, natürlich", fauchte Draco zurück. „Mein Hintern tut so weh, weil ich der… der… aktive Part war, ja?"

„Dann kannst du dich doch erinnern?!", rief Adrian empört aus.

„Zwischen wollen und können ist ein merlinverdammter Unterschied, du Volltrottel!", blaffte Draco. „Hast du selbst gesagt, Mistkerl! Und ich war sicher nicht… nicht der… argh! Du verarschst mich, Pucey!"

„Du verarschst mich, Malfoy! Deine Showeinlage kannst du dir sparen, weil sie nämlich keiner mitkriegt!" Adrian ignorierte Montagues leises Schnauben und die genuschelten Widerworte einfach. „Das wolltest du die ganze Zeit, oder? Wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen. Ich hätte mir denken müssen, dass du nicht aus Mitleid zu mir setzt! Aber überleg mal, wie furchtbar peinlich es für dich ist, wenn ich das hier rumerzähle."

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Augenbraue. „Es ist also peinlich mit dir ins Bett zu steigen?" Er gluckste, als Adrian das Blut in die Wangen schoss und sein Gesicht rot färbte. „Das erzähle ich mit Freuden rum, da kannst du dich drauf verlassen." Eigentlich wollte er einen coolen Abgang hinlegen, als er sich auf den Absätzen umdrehte und in Richtung Tür stürmte, aber ihm entfuhr ein ziemlich quietschiger Schrei, als Adrian sich nach vorne warf und sein Handgelenk schmerzhaft fest umklammerte.

„Wehe dir", zischte er und zerrte Draco zurück, wogegen der sich verzweifelt zu wehren versuchte. „Wenn du etwas rumerzählst, dann, dass ich das Beste war, was dir jemals passiert ist."

„Oh, das hättest du gerne, was?", zischte Draco.

„Ja, hab ich doch grad gesagt." Adrian lachte auf. „Bist du blond, Malfoy?"

„Graham! Rette mich! Der tut das gegen meinen Willen!", rief Draco und versuchte Montague einen bettelnden Blick zu schenken, aber der hob nur abwehrend die Hände, um sich mit einem Kopfschütteln aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Marcus würde dich umbringen, wenn du mir nicht hilfst!"

„Marcus ist aber nicht hier!", mischte Adrian sich ein, obwohl seine total widerliche Stimme in Dracos gepflegter Konversation mit Montague nichts zu suchen hatte. „Und er hat nicht seine kleine Prinzessin geliebt, sondern nur die Besen!"

Draco schnaubte auf und verfluchte seinen geschwächten Körper, der sich nicht gegen den festen Griff wehren konnte. „Du bist ein Arschloch, Adrian", presste er hervor, als er immer näher auf das Bett zugezogen wurde. „Als ob du mir nicht schon genug geraubt hättest – jetzt musst du auch noch auf meinem Ego rumtrampeln!"

„Du hast Draco entjungfert, Adrian?" Der Krach schien Miles Bletchley geweckt zu haben und jetzt musste der sich auch noch einmischen und dämlich durch die Gegend glotzen. „Nee, ne? Marcus bringt dich um."

„Siehst du!", zischte Draco, der jetzt damit beschäftigt war Adrians Finger zu lösen, die sich aber immer nur fester um sein Handgelenk zu klammern schienen. „Moment." Draco erstarrte und schaute zu dem Hüter. „Wieso das denn, Miles?"

Bletchley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat er mal unter der Dusche gesagt." Er schien zwar weitaus munterer zu sein, als Montague, aber wirklich auf den Punkt kam er auch nicht. „Also, dass er… wenn schon, denn schon… ne?"

„Hah?" Draco schüttelte sich angewidert. All diese Dinge hatte er gar nicht erfahren wollen. Das war nur Adrians Schuld, weil der ihn unbedingt anfassen musste und das konnte er auch jetzt nicht lassen. Draco wollte aber hier weg. Er befand sich in einem Raum mit vier pubertierenden Slytherins, drei davon wach. Das endete hier noch in einem… Vierer und dabei war er gar nicht schwul! Vielleicht sollte er das erwähnen…

Dafür fühlte es sich aber trotzdem merkwürdig gut an, als er auf Adrians Schoß landete. Die Mundwinkel trotzdem leicht herunterziehend schaute er hoch in das langsam wieder weicher wirkende Gesicht. Adrian konnte ihm auch gar nicht böse sein. Immerhin hatte Draco nichts gemacht. Er hatte nur Dinge mit sich machen lassen, für die er nicht bereit gewesen war und die er… vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen wiederholen wollte, wenn er Adrian so ansah.

„Uh, süß", rief Bletchley grinsend aus.

Montague schnaubte. „Gut, aber mir geht das auf die Nerven. Könnt ihr das leiser klären? Mein Schädel hat Gideon Crumbs Dudelsack noch gut in Erinnerung…"

„Adrian, willst du ihn heiraten?", fragte Bletchley, als Draco sich mit rosafarbenen Wangen aufrichten wollte und Adrian seine Hand fest umklammerte, damit er bei ihm blieb. „Ansonsten bringt Mr. Malfoy dich sicherlich um."

Draco legte den Kopf schief und ließ sich widerstandslos auf die Bettkante ziehen. Sein Vater würde Adrian umbringen, wenn er erfuhr, was der getan hatte. Ohne zu zögern würde er alles unternehmen, damit Adrian von der Schule flog oder nach Askaban kam – oder vielleicht auch beides. Ein diabolisches Grinsen zuckte über Dracos Züge. Das hätte Pucey auf jeden Fall verdient.

„Nein, wie süß!", quiekte Bletchley und schlug die Hände gegen die Wangen, als Adrian sich vorlehnte um Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Mit großen Augen starrte Draco ihn an, hob die Hand und legte sie auf die errötende Wange.

„Irgendwie eklig", murmelte Montague. „Hab's nicht so mit Homos…"

„Du hast es auch nicht mit Homo Sapiens", schnaubte Adrian, packte Draco an der Schulter und zog ihn hinter die Vorhänge des Bettes, wo er ihn anstarrte, als würde er jetzt sofort einen Heiratsantrag von Draco erwarten. Darauf hatte der allerdings keine Lust. Er überlegte sich gerade, wie wunderschön Adrian leiden würde, wenn Lucius ihn für diese Blamage zahlen ließ.

„Ich bin kein… Ich bin nicht schwul", raunte Draco. „Also… lass mich hier raus und wir vergessen das. Bletchley und Montague am besten auch. Ich kann mich ja eh nicht erinnern."

Adrian schnaubte. „Auf einmal doch nicht?"

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich mich erinnern kann! Interpretier meine Aussagen wie immer du willst, Pucey", zischte Draco, der absolut keine Ahnung hatte, warum er immer noch auf Adrians Bett saß. Er würde gleich in die Eulerei laufen und Lucius auf die Nase binden, dass Adrian –

„Vielleicht will ich das nicht vergessen."

– total verrückt war. Draco starrte den immer noch sehr leicht bekleideten Kerl ihm gegenüber an und wich leicht zurück. Baggerte der ihn gerade an? Innerlich die Augen verdrehend schalt Draco sich für seine Dummheit. Wenn er morgens in Adrians Bett aufwachte, dann hatte der gutes Recht ihn anzubaggern, aber merkwürdig war es trotzdem.

„Hattest du nicht eine Freundin?", presste Draco hervor.

Adrian schüttelte den Kopf, blinzelte Draco ganz unschuldig an. „Ich hatte eine Tanzpartnerin."

„Der du auf die Füße getreten bist…"

„Die mir auf die Füße getreten ist, als sie sich an den Franzosen geklettet hat." Adrians Miene verfinsterte sich und Draco wollte ihm glatt unter die Nase reiben, dass er deswegen gestern geheult hatte. Wahrscheinlich tat er das noch, wenn Draco ihn jetzt… verlassen würde. Aufstöhnend schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Eine Klette, wie Adrian sagen würde.

„Du willst mich benutzen, um sie eifersüchtig zu machen, hm?", versuchte Draco einen Hoffnungsschimmer zu schüren, der von Adrian allerdings sofort im Keim erstickt wurde.

„Was? Nee!" Er schüttelte sich fast so angewidert, wie Draco bei dem Gedanken, dass Marcus Flint unter der Dusche an ihn gedacht hatte. „Ich meine, wir können das doch mal versuchen, Draco. Wir verstehen uns doch gut und dann… können wir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen, beim Turnier nebeneinander sitzen und… Diggory sagen, dass du die Anstecker nur gemacht hast, weil du Potter hasst und nicht, weil du ihn mögen würdest, oder so."

„Ich mag Diggory auch nicht", sagte Draco heiser und leicht verstört. Der baggerte ihn wirklich an…

„Natürlich nicht. Der ist ein arroganter Snob. Sowas kann man nicht mögen." Adrian lachte auf, während Draco eine Augenbraue hochzog. Man hatte ihn auch schon des Öfteren als ‚arroganten Snob' bezeichnet – im Gegensatz zu Diggory würde er deswegen zwar nicht rumheulen, aber im Grunde hieß das, dass Adrian ihn gar nicht leiden konnte. Er musste sich also nur von seiner snobistischsten Seite zeigen, dann wurde er Adrian so los und musste Lucius nicht behelligen. Der konnte ja auch immer noch auf ihn sauer werden und das wollte Draco vermeiden.

„Jaah", heuchelte er Adrian mit unschuldiger Miene vor. „Wir können es auf jeden Fall mal probieren."

Bei dem strahlenden Lächeln, das sich auf Adrians Gesicht ausbreitete, konnte man beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, aber Draco war nicht umsonst ein Slytherin. Das Gewissen hatte er als Baby im Mutterleib vergessen, dafür hatte er aber ein besseres Gedächtnis, wenn es um Demütigungen ging und er würde nie vergessen, wer ihn vorhin aus dem Bett geworfen hatte.

„Das… wegen vorhin tut mir Leid", sagte Adrian, streckte die Hand aus und bedeckte Dracos mit seiner, bevor er ihn zaghaft anlächelte.

„Kein Problem." Lässig überspielte Draco seinen Racheplan, der mehr und mehr Form annahm. Dann hatte er demnächst wenigstens noch etwas Interessantes zu tun und andere leiden zu sehen war immer amüsant. „Du warst emotional überfordert." Er nickte vor sich hin, verstand aber nicht, was Adrian daran so amüsant zu finden schien, dass er losprustete.

„Jaah, vielleicht…" Adrians Finger zogen sanfte Kreise über Dracos Handrücken, worauf sich eine merkwürdige Wärme ausbreitete. Aber Draco scherte sich da nicht drum. In seinem Brustkorb wurde es viel wärmer, wenn er sich Adrian Puceys Leidensmiene ausmalte.

„Ey!" Eine Hand bahnte sich den Weg zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch und lenkte Adrians und Dracos Aufmerksamkeit durch konsequentes Winken auf sich. „Vögelt ihr da drin, oder kann ich was fragen?"

Adrian schnaubte, riss den Vorhang beiseite und funkelte Montague zornig an. „Brüll es noch lauter herum, damit jeder es mitkriegt", raunte er ärgerlich. „Oh, und wehe dir, wenn du oder Miles irgendwas rumerzählt. Macht sich irgendjemand über Draco lustig, dann seid ihr tot."

Montagues Augen weiteten sich und er hob abwehrend die Hände, wich leicht zurück. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob du meine rechte Socke gesehen hast."

„Was?!", platzte es aus Adrian heraus und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, verdammt. Weg hier!" Den Vorhang wieder zuziehend schlang er einen Arm um Dracos Schultern und presste ihn gegen seine Brust. „Socke? Salazar, Socke?"

„Was soll das heißen… die sind tot, wenn sich jemand über… mich lustig macht?", murmelte Draco, der unauffällig versuchte seine Wange nicht gegen die nackte Haut pressen zu müssen. Irgendwie war ihm das verdammt unangenehm. Dabei hatte er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit vollkommen nackt neben ihm gelegen.

„Das heißt, was es heißt", murmelte Adrian, der anscheinend… irgendwie kuscheln wollte. Ständig schmiegte er die Wange gegen Dracos Halsbeuge, was der widerstandslos geschehen ließ. Er wusste aber nicht, ob er hier irgendwas machen sollte. Das Bedürfnis verspürte er jedenfalls nicht. „Und ich glaub, du kannst mir da vertrauen. Immerhin haben wir getestet, ob Slytherins… nach Verrat schmecken." Schmale Lippen pressten sich gegen Dracos Kiefer, bevor Adrian den Kopf drehte und Draco in die Augen sah. „Tun sie nicht." Er lächelte und Draco spürte schon wieder, dass seine Wangen so unangenehm warm wurden, weshalb er den Blick senkte.

Adrian lehnte sich vor und öffnete die Lippen, damit er Draco einen Kuss geben konnte, aber der drehte schnell den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich hab Hunger. Wir sehen uns…"

Seufzend ließ Adrian ihn los und legte sich bäuchlings auf seine Matratze, schmachtete Draco förmlich an – oder er zog ihn mit den Augen aus. Sicherlich Letzteres, weil er immer noch ein pubertierender, grässlicher Teenager war, der andere Teenager in sein Bett zerrte, ohne sich Gedanken über die Folgen zu machen.

„Ich freu mich drauf", hauchte Adrian und winkte Draco grinsend, bevor der die Vorhänge hinter sich schloss.


	3. Kapitel III

In der Großen Halle herrschte reges Treiben, das nicht unbedingt positiv auszulegen war. Die vielen kichernden Mädchen brachten die verkaterten Jungs an den Rande des Wahnsinns, über den Draco geschubst wurde, als Blaise Zabini sein Maul nicht halten konnte.

„Du bist in Puceys Bett aufgewacht?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus und er starrte Draco verdutzt, schockiert oder irgendwie sowas an. Draco war ganz froh darüber, dass Crabbe und Goyle noch schliefen und ansonsten schienen besonders die Slytherins sich extra viel Zeit zum Ausschlafen zu gönnen. Der lange Tisch war leer und kaum jemand hatte Zabinis Ausbruch mitbekommen. Kaum jemand…

„Du bist was?" Trotzdem irgendwie noch desinteressiert aus der Wäsche schauend sah Theodore Nott von seinem Müsli auf und musterte Draco eingehend.

„Toll, Blaise", schnaubte Draco. „Da schüttet man dir sein Herz aus und du brüllst es gleich in die Welt hinaus. Tratschtante Theo wird das überall rumerzählen." Tratschtante Theo rutschte erst einmal näher, zog seine Müslischüssel hinterher und ließ Draco nicht mehr aus den Augen, als hätte er das achte Weltwunder entdeckt. Hatte er nicht. Er hatte nur Adrian Pucey vergewaltigt.

„Ja, klar… Ausgerechnet Nott erzählt irgendwas rum", gluckste Blaise und deutete auf Theodore, der ärgerlich die Augen zu Schlitzen verengte. „Aber du bist selbst schuld, wenn du mir das erzählst." Jetzt deutete er auf sich. Eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. „Slytherin, du erinnerst dich?"

Theodore schnaubte. „Lass doch mal den Slytherin-Quatsch, Zabini", zischte er Blaise an, wobei er allerdings zumindest tonal eine große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schlange hatte. „Sonst erzähl ich überall rum, dass du Parkinson abgegriffen hast, nachdem Draco davon getorkelt ist."

Blaise presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, drehte sich langsam zu Draco und lachte etwas verlegen auf, als er die hochgezogene Augenbraue mitbekam. „Ich hätt natürlich auch dich genommen, wenn Pucey nicht schneller gewesen wäre", versuchte er sich einzuschleimen, aber Draco ignorierte das und kippte ganz zufällig seinen Kürbissaft direkt auf Blaise' Schoß.

„Hups." Er klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern, während Theodore sich zur Abwechslung mal prima amüsierte. Allerdings ließ sich nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass Theodore wirklich schlecht Geheimnisse für sich behalten konnte und Draco wollte eigentlich vermeiden, dass man ihn demnächst als Hogwarts' Schwuchtel bezeichnete.

Während Blaise fluchend seine Hose trocknete wandte Draco sich Theodore zu. „Du behältst das schön für dich, oder mein Vater wird deinen Vater mal wieder besuchen." Er ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen, was Theodore aber nicht einzuschüchtern schien – äußerlich, bestimmt nur äußerlich. Der sah nicht umsonst einem Hasen so ähnlich, dass man ihn knuddeln wollte.

„Vielleicht kann dein Vater sich den Besuch bei meinem Vater sparen, wenn du mal erzählst, wie du in Puceys Bett gelandet bist." Theodore drehte die Hand um das eigene Gelenk, bevor er sich wieder daran machte Müsli in seinen Mund zu stopfen.

Draco schenkte sich seinen Kürbissaft nach und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es eigentlich nicht so genau", sagte er, drehte sich Blaise zu und schüttete sein Glas wieder auf den frisch getrockneten Fleck auf der grauen Hose. Mit einem Seufzer übertönte er das ärgerliche Knurren und stützte den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf, spielte mit einer weißblonden Haarsträhne. „Ich hatte wahrscheinlich totalen Liebeskummer, weil Blaise eine Hure ist."

„Ey! Ich bin keine Hure", beschwerte Blaise sich. „Parkinson ist eine Hure. Und da passt sie ganz gut zu dir, Flittchen. Wer steigt schon am ersten Abend ins erstbeste Bett?" Draco deutete nüchtern auf Blaise und entlockte Theodore noch ein Glucksen in das er mit einstimmte. „Ja, dann hättest du einfach besser auf deine Flamme aufpassen müssen." Blaise versuchte triumphierend auszusehen, aber Draco erstickte das im Keim.

„Meine Flamme ist Adrian", seufzte er und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Es war klar, dass du ihn mir wegnehmen willst. Du bist immer nur neidisch, Blaise. Warum kannst du nicht mehr wie Vincent sein?"

„Fett?", presste Blaise hervor.

„Weiß?", schlug Theodore vor und bekam einen tödlichen Blick von Blaise geschenkt, den er eiskalt erwiderte.

„Rassist", zischte Blaise.

Theodore grinste und deutete in typischer Blaise-Manier auf sich selbst. „Slytherin, du erinnerst dich?" Das feindselige Knurren ignorierend schlürfte Theodore die übrige Milch seines Müslis aus und nickte Draco zu, was der aber nicht verstand. Augenrollend stellte Theodore seine Schüssel ab und wedelte mit der rechten Hand herum. „Erzähl weiter."

„Ich hab den Faden verloren", wich Draco aus und starrte an die bewölkte Decke.

„Es ging darum, warum du heute so merkwürdig läufst", murmelte Blaise hörbar beleidigt. „Wir haben den Schuldigen: Pucey. Aber du blätterst in einem Krimi ja auch nicht vor um den Mörder zu kennen, und legst das Buch dann weg."

„Du legst eh nie Bücher weg, Zabini", stichelte Theodore, „weil du sie nie in die Hand nimmst. Könnte ja deine Fingernägel schädigen."

„Du solltest die Bücher mal weglegen und dich an etwas versuchen, das man ‚soziale Kontakte' nennt", gab Blaise zurück.

Draco seufzte entspannt auf. Solange die beiden versuchten sich gegenseitig in den Boden zu stampfen musste er nichts erzählen und konnte den blauen Himmel betrachten. Die bauchigen Wolken schoben sich wie kleine Schafe über eine blaue Wiese und während Draco sie so zählte, wäre er beinahe eingeschlafen.

„Hat er dich oder du ihn?"

Knallrot werden fuhr Draco herum und schaute Blaise empört an. „Mein Intimleben hat dich nicht zu interessieren, Zabini!"

„Oh, fang nicht auch noch mit Zabini an. Davon wirst du auch nicht cooler als ich." Das Kinn reckend schaute Blaise sich in der Halle um und bekam Draco Schnauben genauso wenig mit, wie Theodores Augenrollen.

„Wer sagt überhaupt, dass wir… ihr wisst schon." Draco verkreuzte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch und fixierte ein Loch im Holz, spürte die Blicke, die sich in seinen Nacken bohrten, überdeutlich. „Es ist vielleicht gar nichts passiert."

„Vielleicht", betonte Blaise. „Ich würde allerdings anderes sagen, wenn ich mir deinen Gang so anschaue… Nicht, dass du normalerweise irgendwie ansehnlich gehen würdest. Im Grunde versteh ich überhaupt nicht, was jemand wie Pucey an dir findet. Er sieht nämlich ganz okay aus. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Hast du dir überlegt, was ich über dein zu spitzes Kinn gesagt habe?" Übertrieben freundlich lächelte Blaise ihn an, was Draco nicht kümmerte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass _er_ der Ober-Slytherin war. Da brachte es Blaise auch nichts ihm Parkinson wegzunehmen oder… seinen Gang runterzumachen.

„Mein Kinn scheint _Adrian_ zu gefallen", säuselte Draco. „Genauso wie meine blonden Haare, meine eisgrauen Augen und nicht zu vergessen mein perfektes Hinterteil."

„Das er wohl ausgiebig penetriert hat", antworte Blaise.

„Was bei dir niemand machen würde", gab Draco zurück.

„Heißt das, er hat es getan?", fragte Theodore und legte den Kopf schief.

„Die Vermutung liegt nahe", sagte Draco etwas heiser, worauf er sich schnell räusperte und noch etwas Kürbissaft in sein Glas schenkte, was Blaise Abstand nehmen ließ. „Er meinte zumindest, es hätte mir Spaß gemacht."

„Muss nichts heißen. Männer sagen das immer", meinte Theodore mit allwissendem Blick, was Draco eine Augenbraue heben ließ. „Nicht, dass ich da aus persönlichen Erfahrungen sprechen würde, aber das hört man doch so…"

„Ich hab es nicht gehört", sagte Draco. „Ich will's auch gar nicht hören. Wenn mir das am Ende wirklich Spaß gemacht hat, dann bin ich ja pervers."

„Du bastelst Diggory leuchtende Anstecker; du _bist_ pervers, Draco", sagte Blaise, erntete ein Schnauben von Draco und eine drohende Geste mit dem Kürbissaft. „Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn du ihn ins Bett gekriegt hättest, aber Pucey?"

„Ja, ich bin zu hässlich für Adrian, ich hab's verstanden, Blaise", raunte Draco genervt. „Das Schlimmste ist ja, dass er sich wohl… in mich verguckt hat. Was sagst du dazu, Theo?" Er ignorierte Blaise absichtlich, was den innerlich zum Kochen brachte. Ohne Aufmerksamkeit war er kurz davor vom Astronomieturm zu springen. „Er will sogar mit mir… ausgehen."

„Er will was?" Theodore prustete los und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. „Sorry, aber das ist zu goldig. Wenn ihr beide Hand in Hand über die Ländereien schlendert, dann frisst Zabini deinen Besen."

„Soweit wird es natürlich nicht kommen", sagte Draco schnell und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich werd den Kerl schon los und vor allen Dingen werde ich ihn dafür büßen lassen, dass –"

„– er dir die Jungfräulichkeit geraubt hat?", warf Blaise ein.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und schenkte Blaise einen genervten Blick. Der hatte wohl noch zu viel Alkohol im Blut… „Ich weiß, du wolltest das machen, aber eigentlich hatte ich sie Theo versprochen, als wir klein waren."

„Genauer gesagt hast du mir deinen Plüschdrachen versprochen", sagte Theodore und zuckte die Achseln, als Blaise ihn verdutzt anstarrte. „Ja, wir kennen uns schon ne Weile. Ja, du bist blöd, wenn du das nicht gemerkt hast. Ja, der Plüschdrache kommt der Jungfräulichkeit sehr nahe, aber wenigstens kann ich dann meine jetzt loswerden."

„Viel Glück", murmelte Draco, fuhr mit dem Finger über den Rand seines Glases und fixierte den Eingang der Halle. Er seufzte auf, als wieder nur ein paar dämliche Ravenclaws durch die Tür kamen, schreckte dann aber hoch, weil er sich dabei ertappte, dass er anscheinend auf jemand ganz Bestimmten wartete.

„Du willst ihn dafür büßen lassen, dass du dich ebenfalls verknallt hast?", fragte Theodore grinsend, allerdings zog er die Mundwinkel schnell wieder herunter, als Blaise schallend zu lachen anfing, damit die Aufmerksamkeit der halben Halle auf sich lenkte.

„Draco und die Liebe?" Er schien kurz davor auf den Tisch zu hämmern. „Der weiß doch nicht mal, wie man das schreibt!"

„L, I, E, B und ein E", presste Draco zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern hervor. Er wusste also nicht, was Liebe war, ja? Dafür hatte er das aber diese Nacht sehr deutlich erfahren. Man nannte das ja nicht umsonst… Liebe machen… was man wohl lieber nie aussprechen sollte… „Und ich will ihn dafür büßen lassen, dass er mich blamiert hat. Wie steh ich denn jetzt da? Er wird sich schön in den Hintern beißen, wenn er noch eine Abfuhr kriegt. Dann fängt er wieder an zu heulen und diesmal werd ich das fotografieren, um die ganze Welt mit diesem Anblick zu beglücken."

„Nebenbei nutzt du aus, dass du dich jetzt regelmäßig beglücken lassen kannst, hm?", kicherte Blaise und Draco warf mit einer wischenden Handbewegung erneut sein Glas um. „Mann, lass das doch mal!"

„Dann halt's Maul! Du kotzt mich gerade dermaßen an", zischte Draco. „Nur weil du ein besoffenes Mädchen abgeschleppt hast hältst du dich für so cool? Elender Verräter. Das war _mein_ Fangirl."

„Als ob es dich interessieren würde. Du hast sie ja gegen Pucey eingetauscht", gab Blaise säuerlich zurück.

„Wenn du dich mit meinen abgelegten Sachen zufrieden geben willst, dann kannst du Adrian ja haben, wenn er anfängt zu heulen. Da lässt er sich nämlich leicht trösten!" Draco richtete sich mit ärgerlich verzogenem Gesicht auf und drehte sich von den beiden anderen Slytherins weg. Er wusste schon ganz genau, warum er lieber Zeit mit Crabbe und Goyle verbrachte. Weil Zabini nervte und Theodore… auch. Die nervten alle. Schnaubend verließ er die Halle und lief dabei glatt an Adrian und Montague vorbei, die ihn auch nerven würden, hätte er sie bemerkt. Allerdings bemerkten sie ihn und leider schien er sie nicht zu nerven. Zumindest Adrian nicht…

Er rauschte gerade die Treppe in die Kerker hinunter, als eine Hand sich um seinen Oberarm schloss. Draco fuhr herum und wäre fast die Stufen heruntergefallen, als Adrians Gesicht so plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte. Zum Glück reagierte er diesmal schneller, als wenn man ihm den Quaffel zupasste, und packte Draco fest an beiden Schultern um ihn auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Nicht fallen…", murmelte er, errötete merkwürdigerweise und suchte Dracos Blick, der tausende kleine Fragezeichen versprühte. „Du sahst aufgebracht aus. Ich wollt mal nachfragen."

Die Augen verdrehend machte Draco sich los und stolperte die Treppe herunter, hätte sich dafür schlagen können. Zabini hatte wohl Recht, wenn er sich über Dracos Gang lustig machte. Er stolperte sicherlich nicht, weil Adrian in der Nähe war. Deswegen wurde er nicht plötzlich nervös. Vielleicht machte er sich selbst verrückt, mehr aber auch nicht…

„Ich frag trotzdem nach." Adrian dackelte ihm hinterher, griff erneut Dracos Oberarm und zog ihn hinter sich in eine kleine Nische, die so dunkel war, dass Draco gerade mal die Umrisse des anderen Gesichtes ausmachen konnte.

„Dann frag", presste Draco hervor und glaubte ein Lächeln über Adrians Züge zucken zu sehen.

„Alles okay?", fragte er und war sich sicher nicht bewusst, dass seine Stimme so sanft total bescheuert klang.

Draco packte ihn am Handgelenk und versuchte die Finger von seinem Arm herunterzubekommen, fühlte sich dadurch aber irgendwie nur noch eingeengter. Adrian rückte bestimmt näher, dabei hatte Draco ihm das gar nicht erlaubt.

„Ist es wegen… wegen, ähm… uns?" Adrian sprach fast gegen Dracos Lippen, worauf sich ein Haufen Spinnweben in Dracos Haaren verfing, als er sich zurücklehnte. „Hast du das erzählt?"

„Ach, darf ich das nicht? Willst du mir das verbieten?", schnaubte Draco und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust, spürte sein Herz einen merkwürdigen Rhythmus schlagen, weshalb er die Verschränkung schnell wieder löste. Er sah hoch in Adrians Augen und trotzdem schlug sein Herz nicht wieder ansatzweise normal. Wo kam das her? Und er meinte nicht sein Herz. Natürlich hatte er ein Herz und er fühlte es auch schon mal deutlicher schlagen, aber noch nie so… unglaublich hart.

„Nein… Wollt nur mal nachfragen", sagte Adrian schulterzuckend. „Du sahst –"

„– aufgebracht aus, ich hab's gehört." Draco wandte den Blick ab und starrte in den Korridor, wo er allerdings niemanden sehen konnte. Seufzend sah er wieder hoch zu Adrian. „Blaise Zabini hat meine Tanzbegleitung abgeschleppt, und zwar nur, weil sie _meine_ Tanzbegleitung war." Wieso erzählte er ihm das jetzt? Seine Wangen glühten in der Dunkelheit der Nische, als er darauf wartete, dass Adrian ihn auslachte. Oder er zerrte ihn wieder in sein Bett. Das letzte Mal, als sie über geklaute Tanzpartnerinnen gesprochen hatten, war das zumindest der Fall gewesen.

Adrian blinzelte. Es ratterte hinter seiner Stirn und er fing an zu grinsen. „Du hast Angst, dass er dasselbe bei mir vorhaben könnte?" Während Draco noch darüber nachdachte, wie man auf so einen Unsinn kommen konnte, umfasste Adrian sein Gesicht und beugte sich vor, hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf Dracos Lippen. „Das ist irgendwie süß…" Er drückte seine Lippen erneut gegen Dracos, diesmal länger, was Draco widerstandslos über sich ergehen ließ. Allerdings spürte er nur ein Kribbeln an seiner Wirbelsäule, weil er mit der gegen die Steinmauer knallte, als Adrian einen Schritt nach vorne trat. Das war Schmerz. Weil Adrian ein brutaler Kerl war. Schmerz. Kein angenehmes Kribbeln. Niemals.

Dracos Blick wanderte zur Seite, wo er sich einen Punkt außerhalb der Nische suchte, den er fixieren konnte, während Adrians Zunge versuchte ihn zu ersticken. Das war nicht schön. Adrian konnte nicht küssen. Oder Draco hatte sich küssen anders vorgestellt. Vielleicht auch beides. Aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Draco wegrennen und sich den Mund ausspülen wollte. Merlin, er durfte bloß nicht daran denken, wo er diese Nacht vielleicht seinen Mund gehabt hatte. Das war ja widerwärtig. Darin war Adrian sicher auch nicht gut. Der konnte doch nicht mal Quidditch spielen! Wie hatte er sich nur jemals auf ausgerechnet Adrian Pucey einlassen können?

Er klammerte sich auch nur deshalb an Adrians Seite fest, weil er sonst umgefallen wäre, allerdings merkte er durch diese kleine Berührung deutlich, warum er sich gestern zu diesem ganzen Zeug verleiten lassen hatte. Es fühlte sich gut an. Irgendwie. Ein ganz kleines Bisschen. Davon abgesehen, dass Adrian ein unbeholfener Bastard war. Gleichzeitig hart und doch weich. Der Umhang konnte es nicht sein. Welcher Schüler trug schon in den Ferien einen Umhang? Aber…

Draco legte die andere Hand auf Adrians Schulter und ließ sie in seinen Nacken fahren, wo er mit den kurzen rotbraunen Haaren spielte. Die Spitzen fühlten sich noch leicht feucht an und ansonsten waren die Strähnen wunderbar weich, frisch gewaschen und lockerleicht. Trotzdem hatte Adrian grässliche Haare. Diese Frisur, als hätte man den Rasen eine Weile nicht mehr gemäht und er wäre im Herbst vertrocknet. Rotbraun, wer wollte schon so eine wirklich widerliche Haarfarbe haben? Ehe er sich versah hatte er die Finger fest in Adrians Haaren verkrallt und erwiderte den Kuss auch noch. Als würde es ihm wirklich gefallen einen Kerl zu küssen…

Die Hand auf seiner Hüfte gefiel ihm noch. Die Finger unter seinem Hemd – damit konnte er leben, ja. Aber die hatten nichts in seiner Hose zu suchen!

Draco schob Adrian von sich weg und war einen Moment überrascht, dass der nicht versuchte ihn gleich weiter abzuschlecken. „Du versuchst das von gestern gutzumachen, hm?", presste Draco leicht keuchend hervor und wischte sich über die rotgeschwollenen Lippen. „Als ich dich getröstet habe…"

Adrian leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste. „Ich wollte nur knutschen." Zwinkernd trat er einen Schritt zurück, hob die Hand zum Abschied. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich lasse mich nicht durch irgendeinen Konkurrenzkampf zu bösen Taten verleiten." Damit drehte er sich um und machte sich davon, wobei Draco das leichte Gefühl hatte, dass Adrian sich schwer davon abhalten konnte zu hüpfen. Er musste wiedermal daran denken, wie leicht Adrian aber euphorische Ausbrüche bekam. Quidditch war da nur ein Beispiel und nein, der Gedanke, wie Adrian den Quaffel durch einen verdammten Ring schlug brachte Draco nicht im Geringsten aus der Fassung. Dabei konnte man doch nur bescheuert aussehen.

Seufzend lehnte Draco den Kopf gegen die Wand. Aber irgendwie war das ja doch beinahe niedlich, wie Adrian sich nochmal zu ihm herumdrehte und seine blöde Euphorie mit einem Winken loszuwerden versuchte… Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare und hätte fast erschrocken aufgeschrien, als er die Spinnweben bemerkte, die seine wunderschöne Frisur ruinierten. Hastig verstrubbelte er sich die Haare und versuchte die klebrigen Fäden loszuwerden.

Pucey! Das war alles Puceys Schuld und er würde ihn auch noch für seine ruinierte Frisur büßen lassen.


	4. Kapitel IV

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich ständig an ihn denken muss." Draco hatte die Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte im Gemeinschaftsraum überkreuzt und sein Kinn darauf gebettet. Der krumme Rücken hätte seinen Vater aufgeregt, aber da er diese Ferien ja in Hogwarts verbrachte, brauchte ihn dieser Gedanke nicht zu kümmern. „Oder immer über ihn reden will." Seine eisgrauen Augen fixierten das Törtchen, dass Goyle ihm direkt vor die Nase gestellt hatte, einfach, weil der mit Süßigkeiten überfüllte Tisch nicht mehr genug Platz bot, damit er es nah genug bei sich behalten konnte, um den Duft einzuatmen und nicht, weil er Draco damit trösten wollte. Er brauchte gar keinen Trost. „Eigentlich gibt es auch gar nichts über ihn zu erzählen. Er ist langweiliger als ein Flubberwurm."

„Warum redest du dann seit ner ganzen Stunde ununterbrochen über Pucey?", fragte Crabbe und biss in sein Cremetörtchen, worauf ihm etwas Sahne auf das Hemd tropfte. Dracos erzürnter Blick wurde daraufhin leicht angewidert. Er verstand ohnehin nicht, wie die beiden den ganzen Tag nur futtern konnten, während seine Welt in sich zusammenbrach.

„Weil mich das gerade beschäftigt, Vincent", sagte Draco und rollte mit den Augen. „Immerhin hatte ich meine erste sexuelle und… homoerotische Erfahrung. Als meine Freunde sollte euch das interessieren." Er drehte den Kopf zu Goyle, der in der Bewegung innehielt und den Mund geöffnet ließ, auch als er sein Küchlein wieder abstellte. „Aber wehe ihr tratscht das rum. Das wissen eh schon viel zu viele…"

„Warum erzählst du es dann jedem?", fragte Crabbe, worauf Draco schnaubte. Die Süßigkeiten mussten sein Gehirn verdrängt haben und Draco wollte jetzt wirklich nicht darauf herumhacken, dass das, was man als Gehirn bezeichnete, bei seinen beiden Freunden ohnehin schon relativ klein war.

„Ich erzähle das nicht jedem", presste Draco hervor, richtete sich auf und nahm Goyle sein Küchlein aus der Hand um hineinzubeißen. „Wärt ihr heute Morgen aus den Federn gekommen, dann hätte ich es euch erzählen können. Ich musste irgendwem mein Herz ausschütten."

„Ausgerechnet Zabini?", brummte Goyle. „Theo kann ich verstehen."

„Wir mögen Theo", sagte Crabbe, „auch wenn wir nicht verstehen, warum er nicht mehr mit uns spielen will…"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Weil wir nicht mehr spielen, Leute", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Wir… haben jetzt Sex und sowas…"

„Kann ich dann deinen Plüschdrachen haben?", fragte Crabbe und legte den Kopf schief, versuchte sich vergeblich an einem Hundeblick.

„Nein." Draco schüttelte weiter den Kopf. „Der bleibt bei mir. Sonst sieht mein Bett so leer aus, wenn ich mich reinleg…" Er seufzte auf und lehnte sich zurück, verspeiste das Törtchen mit melancholischem Blick, weil er gerade seiner Kindheit hinterher trauerte. Immerhin war er jetzt richtig erwachsen.

„Wie sieht denn Puceys Bett aus?", murmelte Goyle vor sich hin. „Ich hab gehört, die älteren Schüler haben Wasserbetten, die anfangen dich zu massieren, wenn du im Prüfungsstress bist…"

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Wer hat dir denn den Schwachsinn erzählt?", fragte er und winkte ab, als Goyle ihm antworten wollte. „Sieht aus, wie bei uns. Nur ohne Plüschdrachen. Was auch immer ihr alle an dem Teil findet."

„Pucey findet den bestimmt auch toll, wenn er mal zu uns hochkommt", meinte Crabbe und grinste, als Draco ihn entsetzt ansah.

„Was?!" Adrian kam nicht zu ihnen hoch! Draco schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Er hatte überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass er vielleicht… wiederholen musste, was ihm gestern Nacht passiert war. Es würde bestimmt schrecklich werden. Er würde daliegen wie ein Brett und sich vor dem nackten Körper über sich ekeln. Dann würde Adrian sauer werden und ihn ver…lassen… Ein Grinsen huschte über Dracos Züge. Eigentlich genau das, was er wollte.

„Pucey kommt sicher nicht zu uns hoch. Darf ich?" Theodore wartete gar keine Antwort ab und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen ein Törtchen, bevor er sich neben Draco fallenließ. „Du wolltest ihn doch loswerden, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?"

Draco reckte das Kinn. „Du weißt ganz sicher nicht, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht, Theo", sagte er und schaute sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Er wartete schon den ganzen Tag auf seine erste Begegnung mit Pansy, allerdings hatte sie sich bis jetzt gut vor ihm versteckt. So hatte er aber genug Zeit sich zu überlegen, ob er sie fertig machen oder ihr verzeihen sollte. Auf jeden Fall wollte ein Teil von ihm sie sich warmhalten, andererseits wollte er nichts zu nahe kommen, das von Zabini angegrabbelt worden war.

„Parkinson sitzt da draußen im Innenhof und heult sich die Augen aus", sagte Theodore grinsend. „Weil sie dir ja wehgetan hat… Beziehungsweise wehtun wird. Sie hat anscheinend so etwas wie ein Gewissen."

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder, Tratschtante?", wollte Draco verdutzt wissen.

„Bin… zufällig an ihr vorbeigelaufen", sagte Theodore ziemlich geheimnisvoll, während er die Finger ineinander verschränkte. „Vielleicht solltest du mal zu ihr rausgehen."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Theodore in der sicheren Annahme, dass der irgendetwas vorhatte. Aber was konnte er davon haben, dass Draco jetzt raus zu Pansy marschierte und sie tröstete oder fertigmachte?

„Na ja, warum nicht." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. „Dann hab ich das wenigstens hinter mir. Hebt mir einen Kesselkuchen auf, ja?" Er hob mahnend den Zeigefinger und ließ die drei anderen Slytherins zurück um sich auf den Weg in den Innenhof zu begeben.

Es schneite und Draco schalt sich selbst dafür, dass er seinen Umhang nicht angezogen hatte. Wie sah das denn aus, wenn er nur im Pullover vor Pansy auftauchte? Als wäre er plötzlich aufgesprungen und voller Sorge zu ihr gerannt. War er nicht. So sehr mochte er sie auch wieder nicht. Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als Adrian, aber letzten Endes war er nur mit ihr zum Ball gegangen, weil sie die einzige akzeptable Begleitung aus Slytherin gewesen war. Er war nicht verliebt.

Deswegen sollte es ihn nicht interessieren, als er zuerst Blaise Zabini durch das Schneegestöber hindurch erkannte. Einen Arm fest um Pansy geschlungen und sie voll zischelnd wie die widerliche Schlange, die er war. Nein, er war nicht eifersüchtig. Auf so zwei Flittchen musste er nicht eifersüchtig sein. Er würde Theodore vielleicht gleich in den See werfen, wenn er ihn wiedersah, aber das war auch alles an Emotion, was er darüber zuließ. Sollten die doch zusammen glücklich werden.

Draco wusste, dass er der Grund dafür war. Das drehte sich alles um ihn. Und trotzdem bemerkte ihn niemand. Keiner scherte sich um seinen zitternden Körper. Vor Kälte zitternd. Der Schnee, der in seine Augen flog, brachte sie zum Brennen und es sah sicherlich so aus, als würde er gleich zu weinen anfangen. Aber nicht wegen einem Mädchen. Er würde niemals wegen einem Mädchen weinen.

„Du frierst, Draco." Starke Arme schlangen sich um seine Schultern und er wurde mit dem Rücken gegen eine warme Brust gedrückt.

„Das sagst du ziemlich oft", presste Draco hervor, drehte den Kopf über die Schulter und schaute Adrian in die Augen, fühlte sich irgendwie besser. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass er Aufmerksamkeit von Adrian bekam. Dadurch fühlte man sich immer besser. Eigentlich war es also gar nicht so schlecht, dass Adrian ihn anscheinend wirklich gern hatte. So jemanden konnte man immer gebrauchen. „Was machst du hier draußen?" Er hatte Adrian stundenlang nicht gesehen und jetzt tauchte er wie aus dem Nichts auf.

„Nott hat gesagt –" Draco schnaubte auf und Adrian legte den Kopf schief, schloss die Arme fester um Draco, worauf der nach vorne stolperte, sich an Adrians Seite festklammern konnte. „Was, Draco?"

„Nott ist ne Tratschtante", flüsterte Draco, hob den Kopf und hauchte eine Atemwolke direkt gegen Adrians Kinn, was den nicht zu stören schien. Die andere Hand zaghaft auf Adrians Hüfte legend konnte Draco beim besten Willen nicht den Blick abwenden. Nicht, dass er Adrian vermisst hatte. Am Morgen hatten sie ja noch miteinander gesprochen, aber… das war auch schon wieder so verdammt lange her. Wäre nicht der blendendweiße Schnee gewesen, dann würde die Dämmerung ihn jetzt daran hindern die anderen Züge genauer auszumachen und er wäre nicht in der Lage sich dem liebevollen Blick zu stellen.

„Mochtest du sie?", fragte Adrian, sah dabei immer noch freundlich aus, aber seine Stimme klang beinahe wehmütig. Draco bekam eine merkwürdige Gänsehaut davon, die vielleicht auch von der markerschütternden Kälte stammte.

„Nicht mehr, als ich dich mag", sagte Draco, fragte sich aber einen Moment später, wo dieser sinnlose Satz hergekommen war. Jetzt hatte er Adrian ja fast so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Liebeserklärung gemacht, immerhin konnte der schlecht wissen, dass er Pansy nicht wirklich vergötterte.

„Dann hoff ich, dass sie dir grad das Herz gebrochen hat", sagte Adrian, schief grinsend.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Sehr fürsorglich von dir, danke." Er drehte schnaubend den Kopf zur Seite, als Adrian ihm über die Wange strich, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass die glühendheiß wurde.

„Gehen wir rein, ja? Sonst erkältest du dich", sagte Adrian, drehte Draco herum und schob ihn wieder ins Schloss.

„Du hast doch irgendwas vor", sagte Draco und schaute über die Schulter, versuchte Adrian anzusehen, anstatt einen Blick in den Innenhof zu werfen. „Willst du mich jetzt aus Eifersucht… na ja, du weißt schon?"

Adrian legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte verwirrt, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, aber sicher immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was man ihm sagen wollte. „Du scheinst das mit uns ja ganz schön schnell rumzutratschen. Die halbe Jahrgangsstufe hat mich schon gefragt, ob du dich butterweich… ähm, du weißt schon." Er lachte auf, als Draco angewidert die Mundwinkel verzog. „Ich hab's natürlich für mich behalten, aber…" Adrian beugte sich über Dracos Schulter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „…sie haben Recht."

„Uägh…" Draco schüttelte sich, als Adrians Hände auf seine Hüften glitten, brachte ihn so aber nur zum Lachen. „Ich bin aber nicht dein Betthäschen, verstanden? Das war ein einziges Mal. Vielleicht sollten wir das lieber –"

„– wieder vergessen?" Adrian schien einen Aufmunterungszauber abbekommen zu haben, so viel wie er die ganze Zeit lachte. Dracos Stimmung rutschte damit nur beständig tiefer. Er wollte Adrian nicht glücklich sehen. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn Adrian endlich litt, dann würde er selbst sich gut amüsieren können. „Ich dachte, das hätten wir heute Morgen geklärt? Ich will das nicht. Und anscheinend willst du es auch nicht, sonst würdest du es nicht jedem auf die Nase binden."

„Tue ich gar nicht", murrte Draco, der die dunkle Ecke fixierte, die sich ihnen unaufhaltsam näherte. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte nicht in dunklen Ecken, Geheimgängen und hinter Wandteppichen rumknutschen und wer weiß was tun. Vor allem nicht mit Adrian. „Lass mich los." Sein Ton war kalt, aber Adrian interessierte das nicht. Vielleicht bemerkte er es einfach nicht, vielleicht wollte er es aber auch nicht hören, sondern lieber in der Vorstellung leben, dass Draco bis über beide Ohren in ihn verknallt war und das war er beim besten Willen nicht. Nun ja, nicht, dass er versuchte etwas anderes als Abneigung für Adrian zu empfinden.

„Nah, ich muss dich trösten", sagte Adrian, drehte Draco schon wieder herum und presste ihn gegen die Wand, die abweisenden Hände auf seiner Brust einfach ignorierend. „Du hast mein gebrochenes Herz so wunderbar geflickt…" Adrian befeuchtete sich die Lippen und lehnte sich vor, hielt kurz inne, als Draco den Kopf zur Seite drehte. „Ich kann dasselbe für dich tun."

„Man bricht mein Herz nicht", sagte Draco, bevor er die Lippen fest aufeinander presste, damit man sie nicht küssen konnte, denn das hatte Adrian anscheinend vorgehabt.

„Uh…" Adrian grinste, ließ sich von Dracos Verhalten nicht irritieren und fuhr ihm sanft über die Wange. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach blöd, wenn er diese Abneigung übersah. Sonst war da nämlich wirklich nichts an Gefühlen für Adrian in Draco. „Das kalte Herz eines Malfoys. Lass es mich doch aufwärmen."

„Wieso?" Draco drehte den Kopf und sah Adrian in die merkwürdig funkelnden Augen. „Damit du es irgendwann wegwerfen kannst, wenn du genug gespielt hast?"

„Du lässt mich ja gar nicht erst spielen", schmunzelte Adrian, die Finger sachte über Dracos Wangenknochen fahren lassend, wieder und wieder, als könne er nicht genug davon bekommen.

„Das ist auch eine Art von Spiel", antwortete Draco etwas heiser. Die warmen Finger, die seine Haut berührten, schienen sich regelrecht in sein Fleisch zu brennen. Sie fuhren höher, berührten die feinen Haarspitzen, die sein Gesicht umschlossen und Draco fühlte seine Wangen heiß und damit auch rot werden. Er wollte das nicht. Sein Körper wurde von nervtötenden Hormonen irregeführt. Mehr nicht.

„Das spiel ich aber lieber." Adrians Grinsen hatte sich in ein sanfteres Lächeln verwandelt, Draco scherte sich nicht darum, nochmal extra zu erwähnen, dass es bescheuert aussah. „Vielleicht sogar lieber als Quidditch."

Draco stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus und lehnte die Wange gegen Adrians Hand, war kurz davor die Augen zu schließen. „Vielleicht?" Wieso zitterte seine Stimme so sehr? Wieso klang er so unsicher?

„Wenn wir die Spielregeln ein bisschen lockern, dann macht es bestimmt mehr Spaß", erwiderte Adrian leise, aber so nah wie er bei Draco stand hätte er flüstern können und es wäre immer noch überdeutlich gewesen, würde bestimmt auch dann noch in seinem Kopf widerhallen, wie ein Echo in einer dunklen, kalten Höhle. Anscheinend hatte er sein Gehirn auch bei Crabbe und Goyle und deren Süßigkeiten gelassen.

Adrian schmeckte jedenfalls besser…

Seine Hände glitten auf Adrians breiten Rücken und er klammerte sich fest, damit er sich ein Stück höher ziehen konnte, erwiderte den Kuss hungrig. Jetzt knutschte er doch in dunklen Nischen, aber dann sah ihn wenigstens niemand dabei. Über sich konnte er trotzdem kichernde Mädchen die Treppe hochgehen hören und das ließ ihn Adrian wegstoßen. Die Lippen fest aufeinander pressend lugte er herum in die kleinere Halle, ließ sich ein paar misstrauische Blicke von Portraits schenken und zog sich dann wieder zurück, bekam jetzt einen ebenfalls misstrauischen Blick von Adrian aufgezwungen.

„Was?", zischte er, die Hände langsam von Adrians Rücken nehmend. Er errötete wieder, ballte die Finger schmerzhaft fest zu Fäusten und blickte auf Adrians Hände, die sich auf seine Schultern legten. Als er wieder hochschaute, beugte Adrian sich vor und kam Dracos Mund wieder gefährlich nahe, worauf der sich wegdrehte. „Lass das."

Adrian schnaubte genervt auf. Er umfasste Dracos Gesicht und zog ihn zu sich, bekam ein hohes Fiepen zu hören, bevor Draco ihm eine Hand direkt aufs Gesicht presste. Die wurde ihm gleich wieder heruntergerissen und jetzt sah Adrian ganz und gar nicht mehr freundlich aus, was Draco innerlich zusammenschrumpfen ließ – äußerlich verzog er die Mundwinkel und reckte hochnäsig das Kinn.

„Manchmal bist du echt widerlich, Draco", presste Adrian hervor, ließ Draco los und wandte sich zum Gehen, allerdings kam er nicht weit.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fauchte Draco empört, schenkte Adrian einen ärgerlichen Blick, als der sich umdrehte.

„Ich könnte dir eine Szene machen. Eine wunderbar theatralische Szene", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme und deutete auf den Ausgang zum Innenhof. „Immerhin trauerst du deiner… Freundin nach, obwohl du heute Morgen in _meinem_ Bett gelegen hast! Wenn du nicht willst, dann sag es einfach, aber spiel verdammt nochmal keine Slytherin'schen Spielchen mit mir, weil deine Ferien langweilig sind!"

Ärgerlich verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust. „So? Eben wolltest du noch spielen", sagte er kalt und musterte den anderen von oben herab, obwohl er ein gutes Stück kleiner war. „Außerdem hast du mich in dein Bett geschleppt!"

„Fang nicht wieder damit an, okay?", blaffte Adrian ihn wütend an. „Du hattest verdammt viel Spaß, klar?"

„Anscheinend willst du mir das einreden, aber wenn es so gut gewesen wäre, dann würde ich mich wohl daran erinnern können!", gab Draco lautstark zurück. „Du bist eine Niete, Pucey. Am besten kapierst du schnell, dass du niemals gut genug für mich sein wirst. Niemals!" Er machte eine ausholende Bewegung mit der Hand und ließ Adrian so zurückweichen.

„Das…" Adrian hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hund, den man geschlagen und getreten hatte, der aber trotzdem wieder ins Haus geholt werden wollte.

Draco interessierte das nicht. Er konnte auch direkt sein und es war mehr als deutlich, dass er kein Interesse an Adrian hatte. „Das ist mein Ernst", sagte er kalt, obwohl er innerlich kochte. „Fang ruhig wieder an zu flennen, vielleicht tröstet dich ja diesmal ein Hufflepuff. Die müssen nämlich nicht betrunken sein, damit man sie abschleppen kann."

Adrian entwich ein kleines Knurren. „Das wirst du bereuen, Malfoy", zischte er, drehte sich wieder herum und rauschte davon, nicht, dass es Draco interessiert hätte. Er wischte sich über die Augen, als er Adrian um die Ecke verschwinden sah. Es interessierte ihn nicht, aber seine Augen brannten wie Feuer. Bestimmt hatte er etwas ins Auge gekriegt – in beide gleichzeitig.

Schnell hintereinander blinzelnd schaute Draco sich um, wollte sichergehen, dass ihn so niemand sah. Allerdings kicherten über ihm immer noch so viele Mädchen, dass Draco schnellen Schrittes in die Kerker raste, genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung Adrians. Wenigstens war er ihn losgeworden. Er müsste nie wieder diese grässlichen Lippen ertragen, die ihn vollsabberten und musste auch nicht mehr so tun, als würde er es mögen mit den Fingern durch diese widerlichen Haare zu fahren.

Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als in den Gemeinschaftsraum raste, allerdings wurde er damit nicht das Bild los, das sich in seine Gedanken brannte. Wie er neben Adrian aufgewacht war… wie er… Draco stoppte abrupt, als er in den Schlafsaal rauschte und die perfekte Aussicht auf _sein_ Bett hatte. Leider lag da kein Adrian drin – nicht dass er das gewollt hätte – dafür aber die elende Schlange von Zabini mit seiner neuen kleinen Hure, die gerade endgültig für Draco gestorben war.

„Entschuldigung", zischte er und brachte die beiden so auseinander, wandte den Blick ab, damit er sich die Augen gleich nicht auskratzen musste, „aber das ist mein Bett."

„Hups", hörte er Zabini grinsen. „Scheint, dass wir das im… Rausch der Gefühle übersehen haben."

Von wegen. Pure Absicht war das. Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und drehte sich herum. Alles auf einmal. Wieso konnten solche Dinge sich nicht anstellen und warten, bis sie an der Reihe waren, anstatt sich alle auf einem Haufen auf ihn zu stürzen.

„Draco…"

„Ach, Klappe, Pansy", presste Draco hervor und drehte sich um. „Du bist blöder, als ich gedacht habe, wenn du nicht schnallst, dass er das nur tut, um mir eins auszuwischen. Aber mich lässt das kalt." Betont lässig winkte er. „Wechselt aber bitte die Bettwäsche. Ist ja widerlich…" Damit verschwand er aus dem Schlafsaal und auch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ihn zum Glück niemand ansprach – was er vielleicht auch dem tödlichen Blick, den er aufsetzte, zu verdanken hatte.

Jetzt war er wütend. Eben noch traurig und jetzt – nein! Er war nicht wegen Adrian traurig gewesen, sondern auch wütend. Jetzt hatte seine Wut sich zu einem gewaltigen Zorn summiert, den er an irgendetwas auslassen musste. Dementsprechend aufgebracht stapfte er ins Freie, bemerkte die Kälte gar nicht, die ihn sofort umschloss, und bahnte sich den Weg durch den Schnee, der in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit weiß leuchtete. Seine Schultern musste den Eindruck machen, als hätte er Schuppen, so wie sich die Flocken auf sie legten, aber Draco wollte jetzt ja nicht gut aussehen. Dann zerrte ihn am Ende noch irgendjemand ins Bett und das Drama eben reichte ihm für die nächsten hundert Jahre. Er brauchte weder ein nerviges Fangirl oder einen doofen Pucey.

Draco blieb trotzdem abrupt stehen, als er den Baum erkannte, wo er sich gestern dazu herabgelassen hatte Adrian zu trösten. Er bewegte sich darauf zu, vielleicht in der Hoffnung herauszufinden, was ihn zu so einem Schwachsinn getrieben hatte. Dracos Blick fiel auf die leeren Flaschen, die neben dem Baum lagen und kaum noch sichtbar waren, begraben unter einer dicken Schicht Schnee. Alkohol. Draco nickte sich selbst zu, als er sich in den kalten Schnee fallen ließ und eine Flasche griff. Daran hatte es gelegen. Verdutzt legte er den Kopf schief, als er entdeckte, dass er die einzige noch fast volle Flasche erwischt hatte.

Dabei vertrug er doch nichts. Das ließ ihn immer nur dumme Sachen machen.

Mit dem Zauberstab ließ er den Inhalt wieder flüssig werden und kippte einen großen Schluck herunter, der in seiner Kehle brannte, seinen Magen aber wärmte. Seufzend lehnte Draco sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baumstamm und starrte auf den See, auf dessen gefrorener Oberfläche sich die ersten Sterne spiegelten. Sich das alleine anzusehen war irgendwie traurig.

Draco nahm trotzdem noch einen großen Schluck und wischte sich irgendetwas Nasses aus den Augenwinkeln. Wenn Adrian Sinn für sowas hätte, dann würde er jetzt hier vorbeikommen und das tun, was Draco gestern für ihn getan hatte. Die Augen schließend erinnerte Draco sich an warme Hände, die über seine Haut gefahren waren, und musste davon unbewusst lächeln. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, als er an die mehr oder weniger zärtlichen Lippenberührungen dachte, die er in dieser Nacht noch so schüchtern ausgetauscht hatte. Sein Herz begann einen schnelleren Rhythmus zu schlagen, sobald die Erinnerung an liebevolle Worte zurückkam, die er selbst geflüstert hatte.

Und Adrian hatte die richtige Antwort gegeben. Draco lächelte und trank noch seinen letzten Schluck, bevor er die Wange genauso gegen die kratzige Baumrinde schmiegte, wie er es gestern bei Adrians Brust getan hatte. Und der Schnee fühlte sich wie eine warme Decke an, unter der man wunderbar einschlafen konnte…


	5. Kapitel V

Ein kräftiger Schlag auf die Wange holte Draco in die Gegenwart zurück, allerdings nur einen Moment, dann klappten seine Augenlider wieder zu und er überließ sich der eisigen Kälte. Es kribbelte auf seiner Haut, dort wo er einen Schlag gespürt hatte, aber er war zu müde um sich darüber zu beschweren.

„Hey, Draco…" Er spürte eine angenehme Wärme, als er auf jemandes Schoß gezogen wurde und zwei Arme sich um seinen Oberkörper schlangen. „Augen auf. Nicht einschlafen. Bitte…"

„Adrian…" Draco war sich sicher, dass jeder weglaufen würde, wenn er ihn so lallen hörte, deswegen schlang er die Arme um Adrians Hüfte und versuchte sich festzuklammern, schaffte es aber nicht, weil seine Hände leblos in den Schnee plumpsten, wo sie sofort von dicken Flocken bedeckt wurden. „Bissu gekomm'n wegen… mir?" Er presste die Wange gegen Adrians Brust, rutschte aber langsam und beständig tiefer, worauf er von Adrian wieder hochgezogen wurde.

„Nein, wegen dem Alkohol. Ich wollte Trübsal blasen und wie immer heulen. Aber hier wartete ja schon was auf mich", sagte Adrian, seufzte auf und schob einen Arm noch unter Dracos Kniekehlen, bevor er ihn ächzend hochhob. „Du dummer Junge… Eiskalt bist du…"

„Adrian kommt imma und wärmt mich", murmelte Draco, die Arme um Adrians Nacken schlingend, dabei allerdings schon wieder versagend. „Irgendwie… geht nichts mehr…" Er spürte wie Adrian den Kopf schüttelte und grinste etwas schief, als die tollen Haare seine Wange berührten. „Ich liebe dich, Adrian, weißte das? Bissu der tollste Slytherding den ich kenn…"

Adrian schnaubte, aber sicher nur, weil Draco ihm zu schwer war. Im Dunkeln konnte er den Weg hoch zum Schloss auch nicht so gut erkennen und stolperte ab und an, hätte Draco dann fast fallengelassen. „Du redest Unsinn, weil du total betrunken und unterkühlt bist. Wie lange hast du dich einschneien lassen? Ich hab dich fast nicht gesehen…" Sein Griff verstärkte sich und Draco genoss die Wärme, die sich dadurch in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

„Slytherins schmecken nach Lügen und Verrat – _außer_ sie sind betrunken… Also lieb ich dich wirklich." Draco hob den Kopf etwas, versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen und presste Adrian einen Kuss gegens Ohr, obwohl er auf die Wange gezielt hatte. „Hups…"

„Du hast mir einem Mordschrecken eingejagt, Draco", sagte Adrian heiser und räusperte sich schnell. Er drehte den Kopf und schaute Draco kurz an, bevor er die Treppe ins Schloss hochstieg. „Ich bring dich ins Bett und morgen bist du wieder fit genug um mich zu hassen."

„Ich hass dich nicht!", beschwerte Draco sich und versuchte sich freizustrampeln, aber seine Glieder zuckten nur kurz. „So Gefühle sind nur voll schwer zu verstehen…"

Adrian hielt erneut inne, sah Draco in die Augen und ein Lächeln huschte kurz über seine Züge. „Schön wär's", sagte er und seufzte erneut. „Ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel."

„Nein!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf, worauf der irgendwann einfach leblos herunterhing. Er fühlte sich, als müsse er auf den Boden kotzen und vor Adrian wollte er sich nicht blamieren, also schluckte er runter, was immer da gerade hochkroch. „Nicht… Will bei dir bleiben…" Adrian half ihm dabei seinen Kopf wieder gegen die breite Schulter zu lehnen. „Wird in deinem Bett viel schnella warm."

„Draco…" Adrian schnaubte auf. „Vergessen, dass ich ne Niete bin?"

„Gelogen. Bring ich jeden um, der das behaupten tut…", brabbelte Draco, während er sich gegen Adrians Hals schmiegte. Er lächelte, als er merkte, dass sie die Treppe herunterstiegen.

„Ja, ja… Aber du schläfst. Es ist verdammt spät", sagte Adrian, bevor er Draco auf etwas Weiches legte, das sich als Matratze entpuppte. Lächelnd breitete Draco Arme und Beine aus und seufzte wohlig auf, als er zu Adrian hochsah, der kopfschüttelnd schmunzelte.

„Ich schlaf nie wieda in meinem Bett", sagte Draco, drehte sich herum und vergrub das Gesicht in Adrians Kissen, seufzte noch einmal schwer auf. „Oh… so kalt…" Erst jetzt, ohne Adrian in der Nähe, bemerkte er das Zittern, das seinen Körper schüttelte. Aber wenigstens war da dann noch genug am Leben, das geschüttelt werden konnte. „Hey! Nicht auszieh'n. Wird ja noch mehr kalt…" Draco versuchte seine Beine wegzubewegen, als Adrian ihm Schuhe und Socken auszog.

„Körperwärme hilft am Besten", sagte er und ließ sich auf die Bettkante fallen, grinste Draco an, wobei er immer noch irgendwie… besorgt aussah. Draco sträubte sich also nicht gegen die Hände, die ihm die Hose herunterzogen. „Aber eigentlich solltest du lieber zu Madam Pomfrey."

„Die ist aba viel hässlicher als du", sagte Draco, bevor ihm ein Kichern entwich. „Sorry…"

„Ist schon gut", sagte Adrian, der leicht rosa um die Nase geworden war. „Du meinst das nicht so…" Er legte Dracos Hose beiseite, schwang die Beine aufs Bett und setzte sich auf Dracos Hüfte, um ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Verträumt schaute Draco zu ihm hoch und seufzte leise, als er nicht nur Adrians Gewicht, sondern auch seine Wärme spüren konnte. „Morgen wirst du mich wieder umbringen, auch wenn gar nichts passiert ist…"

„War so gemein zu dir", murmelte Draco, den Blick senkend, als Adrians Finger über seine nackte Brust glitten. Seine Wangen wurden schnell wieder warm, sogar glühendheiß, und ihm entfuhr ein kleines Keuchen. „Adrian…"

„Pscht…" Sanft strich Adrian ihm über die Wange, bevor er sich schnell selbst aus seinen Klamotten befreite. „Komm her. Wird schon alles gut…" Er legte einen Arm um Draco, zog ihn an seine Brust und deckte sie sorgfältig zu. Dracos Zähne klapperten und er hob die zitternden Hände um seine Kiefer zusammenzupressen, aber Adrian schob vorher seine Hände auf Dracos Wangen. „Klapper ruhig, das stört mich nicht, aber es wärmt sicher auch… irgendwie."

„Bissu so intellent, Adrian…" Draco seufzte auf und drängte sich dem warmen Körper entgegen, schlang ein Bein um Adrians Oberschenkel. „Kein Wunder, dass Zabini dich mir auch wegnehmen wird, so toll wie du bist…" Er spürte Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln brennen und blinzelte sie schnell weg, bevor er das Gesicht in Adrians Armbeuge bettete. „Hab ich schon gesagt, wie toll du bist?"

Adrian gluckste, die Arme fest um Draco schlingend. „Slytherins reden genauso einen Müll wie andere Menschen, wenn sie betrunken sind." Er presste die Lippen gegen Dracos Stirn, worauf der leise schnurrte, den Kopf hob und Adrian einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, bekam einen Wimpernschlag später eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Draco schreckte hoch und schaute sich verwirrt im Krankenflügel um, rieb sich erst über die Augen, dann über die schmerzende Wange. „Wo…" Sein Blick fiel nach rechts, wo Crabbe und Goyle sich einen ablachten und Theodore sich kreidebleich eine Hand gegen die Lippen presste. „Wo bin ich?"

„Du hast kein Recht Fragen zu stellen, nachdem du mir meinen ersten Kuss geraubt hast!", rief Theodore voller Dramatik und wischte sich über die Lippen. „Oh, nee… Den hatte ich Gregory verkauft."

„Das war ein Schokokuss", sagte Goyle verträumt lächelnd, „und da freu ich mich schon drauf."

„Aber… wo is'n Adrian?", presste Draco groggy hervor und richtete sich langsam auf. Bevor ihm allerdings jemand antworten konnte, rauschte Madam Pomfrey an sein Bett.

„Sind wir also endlich aufgewacht, Mr. Malfoy? Das wurde aber auch Zeit." Sie drückte ihm einen glühendheißen Becher in die Hände, den Draco fast fallengelassen hätte. „Was machen Sie auch für Sachen? Mitten im Winter ein Nickerchen im Schnee und dann auch noch so viel Alkohol, der lässt einen auskühlen. Kinder, Kinder… Wenn wir den Schüler erwischen, der den Feuerwhiskey am Weihnachtsball unter die Leute gebracht hat. Ich musste so viele Tränke gegen Kopfschmerzen ausgeben, das war schon nicht mehr lustig."

Draco bekam gerade auch Kopfschmerzen. Stöhnend drehte er sich weg, wurde aber auf seinen Becher aufmerksam gemacht und würgte schweren Herzens die eklige Flüssigkeit herunter. „Hab ich geträumt?", fragte er heiser. Seine Zunge war belegt und sein Mund irgendwie trotzdem trocken, während in seinen Schläfen der Schmerz pochte.

„Zwei Tage lang, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Madam Pomfrey und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Machen Sie nie wieder solche Dummheiten. Sie haben ihren armen Freunden einen bösen Schrecken eingejagt."

Draco drehte den Kopf und hob eine Augenbraue, als Crabbe ihm winkte. „Waren hier noch mehr Freunde?", fragte er und verzog die Mundwinkel, was Crabbe und Goyle schmollen ließ, während Theodore sich gerade den Mund ausspülte – nicht, dass das Draco interessieren würde.

„Ich führe keine Besuchslisten, Mr. Malfoy, aber ja, Sie hatten eine Menge Besuch. Mehr als gut für Sie gewesen wäre", sagte Madam Pomfrey kopfschüttelnd. „Sie brauchen Ruhe. Morgen dürfen Sie wieder gehen und genießen Ihre Ferien dann bitte nüchtern."

Draco nickte schnell, kuschelte sich in seine Decke und wandte sich seinen Freunden zu, als Madam Pomfrey davonrauschte. „War Adrian hier?", fragte er und ließ sich aus großen Augen anstarren. „Was?"

„Pucey hat ununterbrochen an deinem Bett gesessen, ist in Selbstmitleid versunken, weil es seine Schuld war, redete über seine unglaublich großen Gefühle dir gegenüber und ist eben aufgesprungen und abgehauen, als du seinen Namen gesagt hast", ratterte Theodore herunter, ließ sich von Crabbe und Goyle zunicken und seufzte auf. „Vielleicht ist ihm aufgefallen, wie peinlich er sich aufgeführt hat, nur weil er besorgt war."

„Oder er ist einfach feige", meinte Goyle schulterzuckend.

„Oder er hasst dich", sagte Crabbe.

Theodore boxte ihm in die Seite. „Vollidiot. Keiner sitzt tagelang hier rum, wenn er jemanden hasst", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich wieder Draco zu. „Da hab ich mir so große Mühe gegeben, damit ihr zusammenfindet und ihr entzweit euch gleich wieder. Draco, du bist genauso ein Vollidiot wie Vincent und Gregory – deswegen spiel ich lieber allein." Er nickte entschlossen und trat einen Schritt von Crabbe und Goyle weg.

„Du hast mich also mit voller Absicht da raus gelockt, damit ich Pansy beim Fremdgehen erwische und mich bei Adrian ausheule?", fragte Draco kalt, wartete Theodores Nicken ab und knurrte leise, dabei knurrte er normalerweise nicht. „Nott, du miserabler Kuppler."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du dich lieber volllaufen als trösten lässt", gab Theodore genauso kalt zurück. „Dabei stehst du mal voll auf Pucey. Hast ihn ja schon beim Quidditch ständig angegrabbelt."

Ein tiefer Rotschimmer legte sich auf Dracos Wangen und er klammerte sich an seiner Decke fest. „Nein", sagte er nüchtern, aber als niemand Anstalten machte ihn zu bestätigen, fügte er noch etwas hinzu: „Er hat immer _meine_ Hände genommen, wenn wir gewonnen haben. Oder _mich_ abgeklatscht, wenn er ein bescheuertes Tor geschossen hat. Dabei bin _ich_ der Sucher! Wenn er… oh… Ihr meint, dass er… ähm…"

„Schon länger ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat?" Theodore schnaubte auf und deutete auf Crabbe und Goyle. „Sogar die haben das gemerkt." Die beiden schüttelten zwar den Kopf, aber Draco verstand schon, was Theodore ihm sagen wollte. „Und du brabbelst seinen Namen im Schlaf und hattest anscheinend… sehr… romantische Träume." Er wischte sich noch einmal demonstrativ über die Lippen.

„Theo, du bist selbst Schuld, wenn du dich… über mich beugen musst!", beschwerte Draco sich, allmählich genervt von dieser Abneigung gegenüber seinen Lippen.

„Ich wollte nur hören, was du da murmelst", rechtfertigte Theodore sich. „Und sei jetzt bloß nicht patzig, sonst renn ich nicht für dich los und suche Pucey."

Draco schnaubte auf. „Wer sagt, dass ich das will? Adrian kann mir gestohlen bleiben, wenn er zu feige ist, um sich einer Konfrontation zu stellen." Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend schaute Draco schmollend aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster und hörte Theodore förmlich mit den Augen rollen. „Ich habe ja auch eigentlich, was ich will. Es interessiert mich doch nicht, ob ich von ihm… geträumt habe. Das liegt nur daran, dass er gerade ein aktuelles Thema ist. Ich komm da schon drüber weg." Er holte einen Moment tief Luft und als niemand irgendetwas sagte, fuhr er in seinem Monolog fort. „Okay, eigentlich gibt es doch auch gar nichts zum Überwinden. Ich bin nicht betrunken genug um Adrian am Ende zu sagen, ich sei in ihn verliebt."

„Du liebst ihn, siehst du." Theodore drehte ihm die Worte im Mund so herum, damit sie für ihn hübsch aussahen, was Draco mit einem tödlichen Blick strafte. „Tu doch gar nicht erst so kalt, Draco. Pucey liebt dich. Du liebst Pucey. Soll ich es erst an die Toilettenwand schreiben?"

„Gut, okay." Abwehrend hob Draco die Hände und atmete tief durch. „Vielleicht mag ich ihn ein ganz klein wenig." Sogar Crabbe und Goyle hoben die Augenbrauen, als würden sie es besser wissen. „Hört mal, das geht nicht so schnell! Wir sind hier nicht in einem Kitsch-Roman, wo ich mich auf den ersten Blick unsterblich verliebe!"

„Wäre auch eher der zweite Blick", murmelte Theodore, die Arme verschränkend. „Und wenn du Pech hast, dann läuft Pucey gerade in seine Weihnachtsball-Flamme und bändelt wieder mit ihr an, weil er denkt, du würdest ihn verabscheuen."

„Ich spring jetzt aber nicht auf und laufe zu ihm", sagte Draco, rollte die Unterlippe ein und kaute etwas nervös darauf herum. Er ließ sich gerade in eine Sache reiten, die er hatte vermeiden wollen… „Immerhin bin ich auch… ans Bett gefesselt."

„Ich geh ihn holen, kein Problem", sagte Theodore schulterzuckend und schien sich über Dracos perplexen Blick nur innerlich zu amüsieren. Irgendwas musste der Junge vorhaben, sonst würde er sich nicht ständig so gar nicht wie ein Slytherin benehmen. „Alles was ich dafür will…" Jetzt kam's. Draco drückte die Wirbelsäule durch und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „…ist dein Plüschdrache."

„Was?" Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, was Theodore wohl als ‚Nein' nahm. „Merlin, was findet ihr an dem Teil?"

„Was findest du an dem Teil, dass du es nicht hergeben willst?", fragte Theodore und legte den Kopf schief. „Du hast doch jetzt Pucey. Es ist doch total peinlich, wenn er ein Kuscheltier in deinem Bett findet."

Da hatte er auch wieder Recht, aber… Draco atmete tief durch. „Ich gehe selbst", sagte er und irgendwie hatte er die wage Vermutung, dass das da ein zufriedenes Funkeln in Theodores Augen war. Crabbe und Goyle grinsten jedenfalls breit, als hätte Draco ihnen Schokotörtchen versprochen. Ja, vielleicht sollte er sich nicht darüber aufregen, dass sie ziemlich tolerant waren, aber vielleicht hatte er sich auch ein paar Problemchen mehr gewünscht – vor allem damit er nicht kleinlaut zu Adrian laufen und ihn um Verzeihung bitten musste.

„Wir decken dich bei Pomfrey", sagte Goyle, während Crabbe sich schon die Kissen eines anderen Bettes schnappte. „Sie kommt eh nicht sobald wieder."

„Ja, ja…" Draco winkte ab, als er aus dem Bett schlüpfte und vorsichtig versuchte aufzustehen. Seine Beine fühlten sich erst taub an und begannen dann fürchterlich zu kribbeln, sodass er am liebsten wieder auf seine Matratze fallen würde. Allerdings würde er so etwas nie vor seinen ‚Freunden' tun.

Er zog den schwarzen Umhang über seinen Pyjama und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, dann wurde er auch schon aus dem Krankenflügel geschoben. Vorsichtig lugte er nach rechts, sah nichts, schaute nach links und glaubte tatsächlich eine Gestalt schnell hinter der Biegung verschwinden zu sehen. Schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Adrian benahm sich wie ein feiges Huhn…

Draco erlegte das feige Huhn in seiner Brust, grillte es und genoss so die merkwürdige Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, als er ihm folgte. Gerade wollte er um die Ecke treten, als ihn jemand am Oberarm fasste. Draco schaute über die Schulter und verdrehte genervt die Augen, als er anscheinend noch einen Besucher bekommen hätte.

„Geht's wieder besser, Draco?", fragte Blaise ganz unschuldig. „Ich wollte gerade mal nach dir sehen."

„Hättest du dir sparen können", presste Draco hervor und setzte noch ein „elender Verräter" hintendran, was Blaise schnauben ließ.

„Oh, du bist doch nicht wirklich sauer wegen Parkinson!", beschwerte er sich und grub die Finger aus Zorn tief in Dracos Arm, was sehr schmerzhaft war, aber Draco versuchte nicht so auszusehen, als könnte jemand wie Zabini ihm wehtun.

„Eher wegen meinem Bett", schnaubte Draco. „Das war ja mal voll eklig, Blaise. Manchmal frag ich mich ja, ob du genauso wenig Hirn hast wie Gregory und Vincent."

„Sehr witzig." Blaise ließ ihn los und musterte äußerst interessiert seine Fingernägel. „Wenn du zu blöd bist, um zu verstehen, warum ich das tue, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen."

„Na ja, weil du neidisch bist", sagte Draco, während er sich wieder um die Ecke mogeln wollte, aber Blaise' Arm versperrte ihm den Weg, als er die Hand gegen die Wand presste. Wieder mit den Augen rollend versuchte Draco sich zu ducken, aber der Arm hielt ihn weiter davon ab Adrian wie ein bescheuertes Fangirl nachzulaufen. „Mann, jetzt…" Eine Hand packte ihn an der Schulter und ehe Draco sich versah hinderte ihn ein Paar Lippen daran seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen.

Die Augen weit aufreißend schupste Draco Blaise weg, schaute nach links und brachte ein tonloses „Hups" raus, als er direkt in das Gesicht von Adrian blickte, in welchem langsam die Zornesröte hochkroch.


	6. Kapitel VI

Draco hatte nur sehr wenig Zeit um sehr viele Informationen zu verarbeiten, also wäre es jetzt sehr praktisch gewesen, wenn alles in seiner Umgebung plötzlich in Zeitlupe ablaufen würde. Tat es aber nicht. Adrian war schneller um die Ecke verschwunden, als Draco seinen Namen rufen konnte und sich dann innerlich übergeben konnte, weil Blaise Zabini ihn geküsst hatte.

„Du…" Die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt drehte er sich zu seinem Klassenkameraden um und hätte er seinen Zauberstab dabei gehabt, dann würde er ihm die aufgeblasene Rübe wegblasen. „Du hast gehört, dass er kommt und das mit Absicht gemacht!", schnauzte Draco. „Das ist nicht mehr ansatzweise amüsant, Blaise, du verdammtes… Flittchen!"

„Ich liebe dich!", blaffte Blaise ihn an und Draco wich mit offenem Mund zurück, vor allem weil sein Gegenüber aussah, als wolle er ihn umbringen. „So, da hast du es! Ich will nicht, dass Parkinson mit dir rummacht, genauso wenig Pucey! Ich will auch nicht dabei zusehen, wie Marcus Flint, oder sonst wer dir auf den Arsch starrt!"

Langsam verzog Draco die Mundwinkel und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Danke, aber nein danke", sagte er und wollte um die Ecke verschwinden, wurde aber am Arm gepackt und zurückgezogen. „Ey, such dir eine andere Obsession, okay?"

„Pucey will dich doch gar nicht mehr!", sagte Blaise beinahe enthusiastisch. „Der ist auch viel zu hässlich für dich. Ich –"

„Du hast neulich gesagt, dass ich zu hässlich für ihn sei!", gab Draco ärgerlich zurück. „Eklig genug, dass du auf mich stehst, aber wirklich rübergebracht hast du das auch nicht."

„Ich wollte das subtiler machen", versuchte Blaise sich zu rechtfertigen. „Kann ich doch nicht wissen, dass die Haarfarbe nicht nur Tarnung ist."

„Lass mich einfach los und ich tratsch das nicht rum, okay?", zischte Draco und zog Blaise ein Stück hinter sich her, als er um die Ecke wollte. „Mann, ich will nichts von dir! Du nimmst mir Parkinson weg, vergraulst Adrian und lästerst ununterbrochen über meine Haare oder mein Kinn!"

„Ja, aber doch nur weil… weil… Bleib doch mal stehen!" Blaise packte ihn an den Schultern und beförderte ihn mit einem Ruck gegen die Wand. „Wir können darüber reden. Es gibt immerhin einen Grund, warum du zuerst mir von dieser… Erfahrung erzählt hast." Erwartungsvoll grinsend nickte Blaise ihm zu, als würde er auch eine… Liebeserklärung erwarten.

„Oh, Salazar…" Blaise hatte drei sehr böse Worte zu ihm gesagt. „Geh weg von mir!"

„Jetzt benimm dich nicht wie ein Mädchen!", fuhr Blaise ihn an und schüttelte beinahe entrüstet den Kopf. „Weißt du wie viele Menschen sich darum reißen würden, dass ich ihnen meine Aufwartung mache?"

„Deine Aufwartung ist mir unheimlich, also geh weg." Die Augen fest zusammen kneifend streckte Draco eine Hand aus und versuchte Blaise mit den Fingerspitzen wegzudrücken, damit er ihn nicht wirklich berühren musste, allerdings konnte er dementsprechend wenig Kraft aufbringen und musste trotzdem eine wunderliche Variante des Wechselwirkungsprinzips auslösen. „Geh weg ist nicht Dracisch für näherkommen", presste er hervor, als er den heißen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren konnte.

„Wenn Pucey dich rumkriegt, dann ich erst Recht. Vor allem – Ey!"

Draco öffnete erst langsam ein Auge, dann das andere, als er Adrians Rückseite erkannte. „Ah, mein Retter", hauchte er theatralisch, weil Adrian ihn von Blaise befreit hatte.

„Okay!", platzte es aus Adrian heraus, der Blaise mit einer Hand von Draco wegdrückte und ihn anschaute. „Ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich nicht sauer, eifersüchtig oder sonst was bin und wieder herkomme, weil…" Er schnaubte auf und wandte sich Blaise zu, der versuchte ihn von oben herab zu mustern, obwohl er ein gutes Stück kleiner war. „Weil Draco mir gehört."

Die waren alle ein bisschen sehr besitzergreifend, aber das von Adrian zu hören ließ Draco beinahe ein dämliches Grinsen aufsetzen. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und schüttelte peinlich berührt den Kopf. Er war bestimmt zu jung für solche merkwürdigen Geschichten.

„Ach? Aber er ist nicht deinetwegen raus in den Schnee gelaufen, Pucey." Oh, Blaise setzte noch einen oben drauf. Wäre das Ganze nicht irgendwie furchtbar peinlich gewesen, dann würde Draco anfangen zu lachen.

„Aber deinetwegen?" Adrian klang, als hätte man ihm sein Lieblingsspielzeug geklaut. Nicht, dass Draco sich darüber freute ein Spielzeug zu sein, aber irgendwo tief in ihm drinnen freute sich irgendetwas über diesen Kommentar.

„Wohl eher", gab Blaise zurück und seine eingebildete Fresse war dann doch zu komisch, als dass Draco noch länger an sich halten könnte. Das erst leise Glucksen wurde bald zu einem schallenden Lachen, das von den kahlen Steinwänden des Korridors widerhallte und sowohl Adrians als auch Blaise' gesamte Aufmerksamkeit bekam. „Was ist so lustig?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen, schnappte nach Luft und fächerte sich auch noch welche zu. „Ihr redet miteinander, als würde ich mit dem Gewinner ne Nummer hinter dem Wandteppich dort schieben", sagte er und atmete tief durch. „Wenn ihr da so drauf steht, dann solltet vielleicht eher ihr beide miteinander schlafen."

Adrian und Blaise funkelten sich kurz an, bevor sie sich beide Draco zuwandten.

„Draco, ich geh mal einfach davon aus, dass er dich… überfallen hat", sagte Adrian und setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf.

Blaise verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er ist in meine Arme gelaufen", behauptete er, worauf Adrian die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Hey…" Draco hob die Hände und winkte beiden. „Adrian, warst du nicht eigentlich sauer auf mich? Ich erinnere mich da an etwas, das danach klang, als würde ich demnächst etwas bereuen…"

„Ich hab den da nicht bezahlt um dich anzutatschen!", schnauzte Adrian – zum Glück nicht in Dracos Richtung. „Zwei Tage hab ich an deinem Bett verbracht und musste diese Made davon abhalten unter deine Decke zu schlüpfen!"

„Äh…" Blaise schüttelte schnell den Kopf und grinste schief. „Ganz so war das auch nicht. Sie war verrutscht und ich wollte sie richten."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und wich ein Stück in Adrians Richtung zurück. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was nachts so in seinem Schlafsaal passierte…

„Du wolltest ihn angrabbeln, du widerwärtige Ratte", zischte Adrian, streckte die Hand aus und Draco griff sie sofort. „Hah!" Adrian reckte arrogant das Kinn und dabei sah er irgendwie furchtbar niedlich aus. „Tatsache ist, dass manche Menschen einfach nicht zusammenpassen."

„So wie du und er", sagte Blaise eingeschnappt. „Immerhin kennt niemand deinen Namen. Das wird Draco auch irgendwann auffallen." Grinsend winkte Blaise Draco und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Und dann bin ich immer noch da." Er drehte sich um und knallte fast gegen die Wand, bevor er um die Ecke verschwand.

Draco hielt sich glucksend die freie Hand vor den Mund. „Blamiert, aber sowas von", sagte er und schaute hoch zu Adrian. „Also… Ähm, du bist mir nicht mehr böse?"

„Du hast gemurmelt, dass du mich liebst", sagte Adrian und beobachtete genüsslich, wie Draco langsam errötete. Merlin, das hatte er also wirklich gesagt? Peinlicher ging es ja wohl nicht mehr. Ob er das wohl auf den Alkohol schieben konnte?

„Ich war… betrunken", sagte Draco heiser. „Oder hab ich das auch nur geträumt?"

Adrian schüttelte den Kopf. „Total blau." Er legte eine Hand auf Dracos Wange und strich über die rosige Unterlippe, grinste leicht. „Und auch von der Kälte. Geht's dir besser?"

Draco nickte langsam und starrte Adrian dabei an, bemerkte erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit, dass er mal wieder etwas sagen sollte. „Ähm… Liebe ist vielleicht übertrieben, weißt du?" Er drückte Adrians Hand, weil er sonst bestimmt mit dem Fuß gescharrt hätte, so beschämt war er. „Aber… deine Gesellschaft ziehe ich der von Blaise auf jeden Fall vor."

„Das reicht mir", sagte Adrian, lehnte sich vor und stoppte kurz vor Dracos schon leicht geöffneten Lippen. „Erstmal."

Schmunzelnd beugte Draco sich vor, erreichte merkwürdigerweise aber nicht Adrians Lippen, weshalb er seine spitzte. Adrians Grinsen wurde daraufhin breiter und er wich immer wieder ein Stück zurück, wenn Draco ihn küssen wollte.

„Adrian", quengelte er und schlang die Arme um Adrians Hüfte, zog ihn an sich. Die Härte und Wärme des anderen Körpers brachte Draco wieder einmal zum Seufzen, was Adrian wohl genug Zuspruch gab, damit sein Grinsen triumphierend wurde. Trotzdem konnte Draco den schnellen Herzschlag spüren, war sich aber nicht so sicher, ob Adrians Herz seines schlagen konnte. Vielleicht zählte es auch als Wettrennen, wenn sie sich so dicht gegeneinander drückten, dass ihre Herzen irgendwann denselben Rhythmus fanden. Draco gluckste und schwor sich nie wieder so komische Dinge zu denken.

„Draco", ahmte Adrian ihn nach, legte die Arme um seine Schultern und zupfte in Dracos Nackenhaaren herum. „Also wirst du jetzt genauso offen über uns herumtratschen wie vorher?"

Draco räusperte sich verhalten. „Na ja, kommt drauf an, ob ich noch etwas zum Tratschen bekomme", sagte er und spitzte wieder erwartungsvoll die Lippen, allerdings brachte er Adrian dadurch nur zum Lachen, wahrscheinlich sah er auch noch aus, wie ein bekloppter Fisch. „Adrian…" Er versuchte sich an seinem besten Quengeln und alleine das sollte jedem schon mehr als einen kurzen Kuss wert sein.

„Du stößt mich jetzt nicht mehr plötzlich weg und trauerst deiner Verflossenen nach?", fragte Adrian weiter, als würde er nicht bemerken, dass Draco schon fast verzweifelte Versuche unternahm ihn zu küssen. Aber im Moment sahen die schmalen Lippen auch furchtbar verführerisch aus und Draco hatte sie so verdammt lange nicht mehr schmecken dürfen.

„Ich verachte Pansy. Sie hat sich einer Schwuchtel in meinem Bett hingegeben! Sowas kommt mir nicht unter", sagte Draco, verknotete die Finger auf Adrians unterem Rücken und schloss die Augen, während er das Kinn leicht anhob. Das mit den gespitzten Lippen verkniff er sich, weil er sich sicher war, dass es bescheuert aussah. Trotzdem machte Adrian keine Anstalten ihn endlich zu küssen, geschweige denn etwas Kuss ähnliches zu Stande zu bringen.

„In deinem Bett?" Adrian legte die Stirn in Falten und starrte äußerst konzentriert über Dracos Kopf, wobei er zwar nicht wirklich attraktiv wirkte, aber trotzdem stellte Draco sich auf die Zehenspitzen, damit er endlich seinen Versöhnungskuss bekam. Allerdings drehte Adrian den Kopf zur Seite und brachte Draco dadurch zum Stöhnen. „Bist du wirklich deswegen raus in die Kälte gelaufen?"

„Es war die… die Summe der Ereignisse", sagte Draco und gab seufzend auf, ließ sich wieder auf die Fußballen fallen.

„Aber hauptsächlich wegen Parkinson?", fragte Adrian relativ kühl.

Draco seufzte auf und errötete leicht. „Wenn du das glauben willst." Er starrte zur Seite und spürte Adrians Blick wie Schwerter, die sich direkt in seine Brust gruben. „Okay, nein. Hör jetzt auf mich so anzustarren!", grummelte er, drehte den Kopf und versuchte dem Blick aus den bernsteinfarbenen Augen standzuhalten, allerdings wurde er dabei jede Sekunde einen Rotton dunkler.

Adrian grinste wieder, biss sich einen Moment auf die Lippen und seufzte dann übertrieben, wobei Draco deutlich eine tiefrote Bissstelle erkennen konnte, die er fasziniert anstarrte – nein, die Lippen an sich faszinierten ihn nicht so unglaublich. Er hatte schon eine Menge Lippen in seinem Leben gesehen. Manche wurden ganz schmal, wie die von McGonagall, wenn sie sauer war, oder kräuselten sich zu so süffisanten Lächeln, wie nur Professor Snape sie zu Stande brachte.

„In deinem Bett also?" Adrian legte den Kopf schief und legte eine Hand etwas sehr weit unten auf Dracos Rücken, während die andere nach oben fuhr. „Das ist ja ganz widerlich und unhöflich…" Er zog Draco dichter an sich und beobachtete seine Mimik ganz genau, weshalb Draco sich extra Mühe gab entspannt zu wirken. Auch wenn ihm das merkwürdig schwer fiel. Ihm war fürchterlich warm und ein kleines Keuchen entfuhr ihm. „Hast du da was drunter?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als Adrian eine Hand unter seinen Umhang und gleich auch noch das Pyjamahemd fahren ließ. „Adrian…" Wirklich abweisend klang das aber nicht und das schien Adrian Bestätigung genug zu sein.

„Dann gehörst du ins Bett", sagte er, lehnte sich vor und endlich, endlich bekam Draco seinen ersehnten Kuss, den er vollkommen vergaß zu erwidern, weil es einfach zu schön war die anderen Lippen wieder zu spüren. Mit einem leichten Lächeln genoss Draco die vorsichtigen Berührungen und war durchaus bereit den Mund zu öffnen, als Adrians Zunge über seine Lippen strich. „Sag es."

„Hah?" Draco umklammerte Adrian fester, damit die anderen Lippen nicht verschwanden.

„Sag, dass du genauso schwer verliebt bist wie ich", raunte Adrian und lehnte sich kurzerhand zurück, schaute Draco erwartungsvoll an, worauf der hochrot wurde. „Wirst du so niedlich rot, weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich verliebt bin oder weil du es sagen sollst?"

„Äh…" Draco wollte den Blick abwenden, aber er konnte einfach nicht. „Kann ich nicht vorher einfach ein paar Gläser Feuerwhiskey trinken?"

Adrian lachte auf, schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich von Draco, griff aber schnell seine Hand. „Wir üben daran, auch so immer die Wahrheit zu sagen, okay?"

Draco lächelte, als Adrian ihre Finger miteinander verknotete, und nickte wortlos, als er sich zum Krankenflügel zurückziehen ließ. Und eigentlich war es auch gar nicht so schlimm dicht neben Adrian Pucey durch die Korridore zu gehen. Es bestand sogar eine geringe Chance, dass Draco sich daran gewöhnte…

„Oh, und Draco?" Verwirrt schaute er zu Adrian hoch, der die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte. „Du musst ab jetzt immer bei mir schlafen, damit dieser Kerl nicht in deine Nähe kommt."

Auflachend drückte Draco sich an Adrians Seite und ließ sich einen Kuss auf den Scheitel geben. Ja, daran könnte er sich wirklich gewöhnen…


End file.
